Brincadeiras do Amor!
by AngelZinha
Summary: Resumo Inicial: Sakura sempre foi apaixonada por um menino de sua classe que é muito popular e galinha: Neji. Ela estava disposta a tudo para conquistalo quando ele se aproxima dela e a convida para sair, apesar de estar tão feliz o alvo dele é sua amiga
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto não é meu! Porém nas 871 mil cartinhas que escrevi pro Papai noel este foii meu único pedido.**

_AAAAAAAAAA Perdões por escrever esse inicio de histyoria sem sequer ter terminado uma de minhas fics. É que tive um sonho essa noite com essa historia e se eu não a escreve perderia a inspiração. DESCULPEM! De qualquer maneira Destino acaba essa semana portanto eu acho que posso começar está! Oká! Desculpemmm x.x Nhá nhá é que inspiração não podemos desperdiçar nê? _

**Resumo Inicial: **Sakura sempre foi apaixonada por um menino de sua classe que é muito popular e galinha: Neji. Ela estava disposta a tudo para conquista-lo quando ele se aproxima dela e a convida para sair, apesar de estar tão feliz o alvo dele é sua amiga Ino e não ela. Oq fazer? SakXSasuXNeji / NejixTenten / InoxGaara / Shika Tema / HinataxNaru

**CAP 1 _Me sinto usada por você! Eu realmente gostava de você! PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO NEJI?_**

Uma certa garota de cabelos róseos chega da escola, toma seu banho, fica na cama pensando por horas, chega em uma conclusão, liga o PC, entra na internet, procurar uma sala de bate papo que seja distante da sua cidade.

-Hum, eu moro Tóquio acho que Okinawa já está bom.

Entra no chat...

_PsicopataGirl entra no chat_

_PsicopataGirl diz para todos: Alguém sabe um modo de se matar que não cause dor? _

_DarK diz para PsicopataGirl: Que tal veneno?_

_PsicopataGirl diz para DarK: Qual veneno? Preciso de nomes!_

_LuZ entra no chat_

_DarK diz para PsicopataGirl: Não conheço nenhum não, porém posso procurar. Google tudo sabe_

_PsicopataGirl diz para DarK : Obrigada_

_LuZ diz para todos: Oieeeeeeeeeeee o/ _

_DarK diz para LuZ: Oi ) Demorou_

_LuZ diz para DarK: É que eu tive um pequeno probleminha ._

_DarK diz para PsicopataGirl: Achei um monte, mais pq quer se matar? _

_LuZ diz para DarK: Temos que conversar ta!_

_DarK diz para LuZ: Fale_

_PsicopataGirl reservadamente diz para DarK: Pq eu fui usada._

_DarK reservadamente diz para PsicopataGirl: Como? _

_LuZ reservadamente diz para DarK: Por favor não quero que isso vire algo sério, portanto mantenha a calma. Promete?_

_PsicopataGirl reservadamente diz para DarK: Eu gostava de um garoto da minha escola fazem 3 anos e neste ano ele se aproximou de mim, eu fiquei tão feliz, ele me chamou para sair e fomos ao cinema então na segunda saída ele começou a perguntar sobre_

_PsicopataGirl reservadamente diz para DarK: minha melhor amiga então quando voltamos um amigo dele que também era meu amigo me alertou, então hoje ele pediu para sair com minha amiga. _

_PsicopataGirl reservadamente diz para DarK:Ele nunca gostou de mim. _

_DarK reservadamente diz para PsicopataGirl: Você é muito burra não notou que ele tava te usando pra chegar na sua amiga? Você ficou com ele?_

_PsicopataGirl reservadamente diz para DarK: Você é cruel! É CLARO QUE EU NÃO NOTEI! E CLARO QUE NÃO FIQUEI! MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO TE QUE SER ESPECIAL!_

_DarK reservadamente diz para PsicopataGirl: Entendo. 1 seg vou falar com a minha namorada._

_DarK reservadamente diz para LuZ: Ta, fala logo. _

_LuZ reservadamente diz para DarK: Demorou a responder, então hoje eu sai com um sempai da escola. Só fomos tomar um sorvete não aconteceu nada._

_LuZ reservadamente diz para DarK:já se passaram 5 minutos me fala algo. _

_DarK reservadamente diz para PsicopataGirl: Me manda um mail me contanto aonde você estuda, seu nome, e o causo. AGORA! Tenho que ir reservadamente diz para LuZ:foi o Kabuto?_

_LuZ reservadamente diz para DarK:foi, como você sabe_

_DarK reservadamente diz para LuZ:Tava no seu msn outro dia. Kabuto é lindo. _

_PsicopataGirl reservadamente diz para DarK: Ta, e desculpe te atrapalhar com sua namorada._

_LuZ reservadamente diz para DarK: Não é isso que você ta pensando_

_DarK reservadamente diz para LuZ: Acabou!_

_DarK reservadamente diz para PsicopataGirl: Ex namorada_

_DarK saiu da sala. _

_PsicopataGirl saiu da sala._

_LuZ saiu da sala._

A garota por fim sem ter o que fazer decidiu mandar o e mail, que diferença faria mesmo? Ele mora em okinawa mesmo.

Para: O que você pediu!

Olá, não sei porque estou fazendo isso, ais você me ajudou no chat, e eu nem quero mais me matar, porém não quero ir na aula mais também! O que faço?

Eu sou Haruno Sakura estou no 1º do segundo grau, tenho 15 anos e estudo no Colégio Konoha. Sala 102 prédio A. Sento na penúltima carteira, a carteira atrás de mim está vazia, canto direito. Minha melhor amiga é a Ino, uma garota loira da sala vizinha. O garoto que eu disse é da minha sala chama-se Neji, tem cabelo preto liso grande e olhos perolados. Senta na ultima carteira do lado esquerda.

Eu moro em Tóquio. É isso.

Obrigada por me ouvir. Se precisar eu estou aqui também para lhe ajudar.

A garota sentou na cama e abraçou o ursinho que havia nomeado de Neji.

Quando relembrava do momento que passou com Neji, eles foram tomar sorvete e as perguntas que havia feito de Ino ela achava que foi somente para poder conhecer suas amigas para terem um relacionamento amigável. Como ela se sentia ingênua, ela era desajeitada mais não pensava a tanto.

**Você recebeu um e-mail O que você pediu!**

Então vamos ao seu caso primeiro. Esse cara é um imbecil e idiota, ele não te merece, mais isso é outra coisa, você ta com vergonha? Fica em casa por uma semana. Faça de tudo para que não vá a aula. Não tenha contato com ninguém. Sei que você não me conhece mais faça isso. E não me pergunte porque. Mas eu tive uma idéia boa para nós dois. Cabe a você decidir se vai fazer ou não.

Entrarei em contato na Terça feira da semana que vem. Me espere

Sasuke

OBS: Não tenho ais namorada, ela saiu com outro cara, que ela diz ser lindo para tomar sorvete.

Para: O QUE?

Que garota idiota, desculpe dizer assim, mais com um namorado tão legal quanto você e ainda saiu com outro cara. IMPERDOÁVEL!

Tentarei fazer o que você disse. Não será tão difícil.

Espero contato

Até!

Após enviar ela desligou o pc. E a garota finalmente fecha os olhos e dorme.

**XxXxxXXxXXXxx**

-Haruno Sakura – pergunta o professor.

-Ela deve estar doente já é o terceiro dia que ela não vem. – diz Naruto

-Ino sabe de alguma coisa? – pergunta o professor

-Não senhor. – disse a loira com ar preocupado.

-Vai ver que foi o fora do Neji – diz uma voz na sala, baixa para o professor ouvir mais alta para os alunos.

-Será? – diz Neji com ar superior rindo.

Ino apenas olha com desprezo para ele

"Idiota" – pensa ela. a escola.

Sakura eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo mal pelo idiota do Neji, mas se esconder assim somente aumenta a fofoca. Estão dizendo que você não está indo as aulas por causa dele.

Por favor volte para as aulas, ele não merece nenhum pouco de você amiga.

Estou copiando a matéria para você.

Beijos Ino

Para: a escola.

Não me pergunte o motivo, mais pode ter certeza não é o Neji. Depois de tantos anos sem faltar está sendo legal faltar um pouco. Obrigada pela matéria ino. Mas você ainda vai esperar um pouquinho para me ver.

Até...

OS: não estarei respondendo o mail .

Sakura

**XxXXxXxxX**

-Já estou ficando entediada – dizia a menina olhando para seus ursinhos.

Esse era o sexto dia, amanhã faria a uma semana, ela realmente estava querendo ir para escola, mais quando essa hora se aproximava ela ficava com medo.

-O que será que vai acontecer?

A garota levantou e se olhou no espelho. Cabelos até a cintura rosas, corpo definido por causa dos esportes, olhos verdes e seios normais.

-Eu não sou feia, existem garotos atrás de mim, então porque ele não me quis?

Ela se olhava no espelho e aquilo era realmente ruim, não saber o porque.

-Talvez ele simplesmente não goste de mim ou eu realmente seja feia.

E com isso se jogou na cama.

-Eu sei que foi pouco tempo que pude realmente estar com ele, mais havia sido divertido. Pelo menos para ela.

**XXXXXxXXxxx**

Para: Indo a aula

Como você disse eu fiquei uma semana em casa, disse para meus pais que estava doente xD sim foi idiota mais funcionou. Já que eu nunca havia faltado a escola.

Vou torcer para que dê tudo certo como você disse.

Até!

Sakura...

**XxxXXxxXXXx**

A garota foi andando em direção a escola, sabia que os olhares estavam todos voltados para ela, e a situação de cochicharem quando ela passava não ajudava em muita coisa.

"Droga" pensava ela.

Ela era popular e Neji também, o fato dela ter faltado também contribuiu bastante.

-SAKURAAAAA me esperaaa – gritava uma loira que vinha correndo na direção da amiga. Elas se abraçaram.

-Senti sua falta bobona – disse Sakura

-Eu também. Sabe a aula que eu faço na sua sala? – disse a loira

-Sim sei – respondeu

-Foi terrível sem você – disse abraçando a amiga

E elas sorriram. Durante o caminho Ino foi atualizando-a das novidades.

-Aconteceu isso tudo? – perguntou Sakura parando na porta de sua sala.

-Sim – disse Ino

Assim elas se despediram e sakura entrou na sala. Logo a sala ficou em silencio.

-Olha quem apareceu – disse uma voz ao fundo que Sakura sabia exatamente de quem era.

A garota com seu melhor sorriso olhou para ele

-Tive problemas no estomago porque comi porcaria – disse ela para ele. Entre os dois ficou um clima ruim, todos entenderam que a ultima refeição que ela teve foi com Neji.

Sakura sentou e estava mexendo no seu material da aula quando todos começaram a apontar para a porta.

-Olha que lindo

-Quem é ele?

-É novo?

-De que sala é?

Simplesmente o garoto entrou na sala e seguiu na direção de Sakura. Ele parou na frente dela a olhou nos olhos e sorriu. Sakura retribuiu mesmo sem entender. Toda a sala estava olhando para eles inclusive Neji. Quando o garoto puxa Sakura para si e dá um abraço

-Estava com saudade Sakura-chan – disse ele numa voz seria e de certa forma alta.

-Errrrrr – disse a garota vermelha.

-Uma semana com você foi pouco, por isso decidi me mudar para Tóquio e ter você todos os dias. Aishiteru – disse o rapaz. A garota não podia estar mais vermelha. O professor entrou na sala e o rapaz moreno deixou uma carta em sua mesa e depois saiu da sala.

-Então era ele o motivo

-Quem era ele?

-Ele já conhecia Sakura chan?

-A Sakura que usou o Neji?

Entre esse comentários Sakura vermelha estava perplexa. Ela não sabia o que se passou, mais sabia que um olhar a fulminava. Não importava quem era o rapaz mais ele a havia salvado e ela lhe seria grata.

Quando ela se deu conta da carta em sua mesa e foi lê-la.

_Olá Sakura, _

_Eu sou o DarK da sala de bate papo, depois que conversamos aquele dia eu decidi ajuda-la. Por isso por tempo indeterminado irei ficar em Tóquio. Meu pai tem filial de sua empresa aqui. Portanto não foi nenhum trabalho. _

_Naquele dia eu terminei meu namoro e estava entediado procurando o que fazer. E aqui estou eu. Normalmente eu não sou assim, sou ais reservado, já que lhe salvei a vida ( lance dos venenos) Você vai me ajudar a não ficar entediado ok!_

_Uchiha Sakura aka DarK _

A garota terminou de ler e ficou muito vermelha, todos os olhares estavam sobre ela. E com isso ela pegou a carta e guardou em sua carteira abaixou a cabeça e assim ficou até o intervalo.

Porém antes que sua amiga chegasse Sakura notou um rosto que chamava atenção olhando-a de forma fixa. Era Neji, o rapaz estava se aproximando dela quando viu um braço puxar para si a garota que estava na sua frente.

-Vamos Sakura – disse o rapaz que olhou com desprezo para Neji

-Sim – respondeu ela baixinho

-Quem é esse cara ? – disse Neji um pouco alto demais para ser apenas curiosidade.

**XxxXXXxxX**

Sakura e Sasuke sentaram em baixo de uma arvore

-Muito prazer – disse o jovem sem sequer olhar para a garota

-O que você está fazendo Sasuke?- perguntou a menina

-Estava entediado e por isso vim te visitar afinal somos amigos com problemas sentimentais não é? – e com isso olhou para ela

-Eu entendo mais – e foi interrompida

-A partir de hoje você será a minha namorada e aquele carinha vai se arrepender!

E com isso ele sorriu ...

**XxxXXxXXXxxXX**

**OMG xD acabei xD essa foi a entrada oq acharam? Ficou bom? Ruim? Espero que tenham gostado . Sasuke kun vai estar u pouquinho mais meigo aqui o **

**Reviews plz **

**Enfim é isso beijokassss!**

**Angel Sakura aka AngelZinha aka Elisabete**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto não é eu apenas uso seus personagens para me divertir. **

_Cap 2 . Yeah xD Droga antes de atualizar as outras acabei por atualizar esta xD Gomen ! _

_De qualquer maneira espero que gostem _

_De qq maneira os e-mails que eu tinha feito ficaram desconfigurados por causa do fanfiction x.x nom sabia que e-mails não eram aceitos. ! Desculpemm ! Já toh arrumando isso o/_

**CAP II - E o jogo começou em quem você vai apostar?**

Após dizer isso algumas pessoas se aproximaram e com isso não puderam conversar, afinal oq ele queria dizer com aquilo?

Sakura não entendia e tão pouco poderia perguntar.

Tocou o sinal de retorno as aulas. Sasuke a acompanhou até a sala, saindo somente quando o professor entrava na sala.

_O que se passa? _

Era o pensamento de todos, inclusive o de Sakura.

O sinal final tocou e Sakura seguiu para casa, rápido pois não queria ter de responder novamente sobre o Sasuke. Ele também não estava, oq ela poderia fazer?

A garota chegou em casa, comeu, tomou banho e foi olhar o mail.

5 novos e-mails.

_De: YamanakaIno_

_Para: Sakura Haruno _

_Assunto: QUEMMM ELE ÉÉÉÉ?_

_Amiga, _

_Trate de me contar detalhes de tudo oq se passa? Papai noel existe mesmo? Mais que bom que você não ficou al com o lance do Neji. Você é o assunto da escola ._

_Abalou amiga!_

_De: Tenten_

_Para: Sakura Haruno_

_Assunto: sem assunto_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA quem é aquele cara? E o Neji? _

_De: Hyuuga Neji_

_Para: Sakura Haruno_

_Assunto: O que se passa?_

_Engraçado que para todos "eu" fui o vilão da historia, porém quem foi que passou uma semana com um desconhecido? Poderia pelo menos esclarecer oq acontece? _

_Neji_

_De: Sasuke Uchiha _

_Para: Sakura Haruno _

_Assunto: DarK_

_E aí? Tive de ir na diretoria para formalizar umas coisas e quando chego você estava simplesmente fora do colégio. E eu jurava que íamos conversar hoje. De qualquer maneira entre no chat do colégio assim que ler isso. _

_Beijos Sasuke_

_De: Colégio Vila da Folha_

_Para: Sakura Haruno_

_Parabéns pelas suas notas nas ultimas provas. _

_Parabéns!_

A garota após ler todos os mails, ficou pensando.

-Nossa que repercussão!

A garota sentou na cadeira confortavelmente e foi para a sala de chat do colégio.

_PsicopataGirl entra na sala_

_Litle pergunta para todos : Quem é PsicopataGirl?_

_PsicopataGirl diz para Litle: Oi Ino_

_DarK diz para PsicopataGirl: Oi querida_

_PsicopataGirl diz para DarK: o/ nhoie _

_HN diz para todos: Digam quem é logo! _

_Litle diz para todos: Pelas minhas pesquisas DarK é Sasuke e PsicopataGirl é a Sakura_

_PsicopataGirl diz para Litle: Como soube?_

_Litle diz para PsicopataGirl: o/ nhoie é clássico seu! _

_Blue entra na sala _

_HN diz para Blue: oi Hinata_

_Blue diz para HN: oi Neji_

_PsicopataGirl diz para todos: o/ nhoieeeee _

_DarK diz para PsicopataGirl: Entou indo na sua casa agora portanto esteja na porta esperando_

_PsicopataGirl diz para DarK: O Q? xD_

_Litle diz para DarK : Que Kawaiiiii -.-_

_DarK diz para Litle: tks _

_HN diz para PsicopataGirl: Viu meu e-mail?_

_PsicopataGirl diz para DarK: ME RESPONDE!_

_DarK sai da sala_

_Litle diz para PsicopataGirl: ehuehuehuehue ele ta indo pra ai! _

_PsicopataGirl diz para Litle: háhá que legal! Vou lá me arrumar!_

_HN diz para PsicopataGirl: Não me ignore! _

_PsicopataGirl diz para HN: Heim?_

_Litle diz para HN: Crise ! Ciúme! Bem Feito! Ehueheuhe_

_HN diz para Litle: Faz um favor vai..._

_Blue diz para todos: Olha o niveLLLLL_

_PsicopataGirl diz para Blue: Beijokas phopha! o/_

_PsicopataGirl diz para Litle: qq coisa telefona Beijoks o/_

_PsicopataGirl diz para HN: Boa noite . o/ o/ o/_

_HN diz para PsicopataGirl: Você não vai sair? Não ouse!_

_Litle diz para HN: ehueheuehueheuheueheuehueheue infarta de rir_

_PsicopataGirl saiu da sala_

Será que ele vai vir aqui mesmo? De qualquer maneira ele não sabe meu endereço, portanto vou tirar um cochilo. E a menina foi deitar.

_20 minutos depois. _

Ding DonG / DinG DonG

-Sakuraaaaaa você tem visita desça!

A garota girou na cama.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Que foiii? – gritou com uma voz sonolenta.

-Você TEM VISITA MENINA!

- não tenho não! Vou voltar a sonhar! E com isso ela puxou as cobertas pro rosto.

-Ela é tão manhosa, mais eu acho tão fofa! – disse a mãe dela.

-Na verdade é mesmo- disse o rapaz sorrindo.

-Pode subir e arrasta-la de lá. – disse a mãe sorrindo e recebeu um outro sorriso de volta.

-Pode deixar.

O rapaz sobe o quarto e se depara com uma cena no mínimo engraçada. Ele simplesmente puxa as cobertas ao ver mexas de cabelos rosas saindo por baixo do coberto.

-eu disse que ia vir aqui porque ta dormindo? – disse a voz de Sasuke

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE! – gritou a menina sentando na cama e agarrando seu urso.

- hahah você é tão engraçada.

-MÃEEE VOCÊÊEÊÊEÊ É UMA PESSOAAA MÁAAAA! – gritava ela por entre o urso que se escondia.

A mãe e o Sasuke riam da cena.

-Você é tão engraçadinha. – dizia ele.

Vermelha ela simplesmente agradeceu.

-Vamos – disse ele pegando a menina e puxando-a pelos braços.

-Nãoooooo, olha a minha roupaaaa!1 – dizia ela apontando pra roupa que costumava ficar em casa.

-Te dei tempo você que não usou. E no mais você ta lindinha – dizia ele puxando-a para a porta.

-Nãooo me largaaaa – gritava ela

-Estamos indo – disse Sasuke olhando para a mãe de Sakura

-Divirtam-se – disse ela fechando a porta que eles passavam.

**XxxXXxxxxxx**

-AAA eu não acredito que estou na rua com essa roupa – dizia Sakura

-Você está bonitinha, senão eu não tinha te trazido. – dizia Sasuke

-Seu chato.

A garota estava com um macacão jeans de short, um top branco por baixo e um chinelo branquinho. O cabelo estava de maria chiquinha.

-Você realmente está Kawaii – disse o garoto e sorriu

-tá ta, já me conformei! – disse ela rindo

-Suponho que teremos de conversar não é? – disse o rapaz

-acredito que sim – disse ela

Sasuke olhou pros lados e viu uma sorveteria, como estava uma linda tarde de sol ele apontou para lá.

-Vamos sentar ali? – disse ele

-Que tal comprar um picolé e sentarmos na pracinha? – disse ela

-As ordens – disse ele

Eles compraram um picolé Sakura de Limão e Sasuke de chocolate.

-AA ta azedo demaissssss – gritou a menina

-Toma o meu – disse Sasuke pegando o picolé dela e dando-lhe o dele. Sasuke andava do lado de Sakura e sorria alegremente.

-Obrigada – disse ela sorrindo e aproveitando o picolé.

A uma certa distancia um trio olhava a cena.

-Que invejaaaaa – gritava um loiro de olhos azuis.

-Eu tammmmbémmm ! – dizia um outro rapaz moreno

-Calem a boca Naruto e Shikamaru – disse Neji e deu as costas para os dois.

-Aquela garota, vai implorar pra sair comigo de novo, ou eu não me chamo Neji.

-hahahahahahaha – riram os dois amigos dele.

-Então por onde começamos? – perguntou o rapaz sentando no banco da praça perto do chamariz.

-Posso perguntar qualquer coisa? – disse ela ainda lambendo o sorvete.

-Pode – disse ele

-Porque veio para Tóquio? Perguntou ela

-Porque não tinha mais o que fazer em Okinawa.

-E seus pais?

-Meu irão ais velho estará lá. E no mais eles são muito ocupados e adoraram a idéia de eu vir para Tóquio.

-Aonde você está hospedado?

-Meus pais tem uma casa enorme aqui, portanto estou usando-a.

-O que houve para você fugir de Okinawa?

-Não foi fuga, lá estava chato e eu vim me divertir aqui

-Porque terminou?

-Simplesmente a minha ex estava visando coisas maiores, eu não quero ser extra. Entendeu?

-Sim! E o que você ganha me ajudando?

-Me divirto, eu garanto que ficarei aqui enquanto eu tiver me divertindo

-E você vai ganhar o que realmente?

- Digamos que eu vou remodelar você para ser a namorada perfeita. Isso vai ser divertido.

-E o que você quer em troca.

-Só uma coisa. Não se apaixone por mim.

-Claro que não Sasuke. Você é o DarK.

-De acordo Sakura?

-Acho que sim Sasuke

-Então oficialmente estamos namorando

-Sim sim . E vou me vingar!

- Com certeza...

E ficaram no bate papo até anoitecer.

-Então vou indo – disse Sakura

-Eu te levo – disse Sasuke.

A garota cheogu em casa jantou, tomou outro banho e foi ver os e-mails.

1 nova mensagem

De: Sasuke Uchiha

Para: Sakura Haruno

Assunto: Não se esqueça

De que você não pode se apaixonar por mim!

Amanhã sairemos para fazer compras por conta da empresa Uchiha

Boa noite Sakura Chan!

-Ele é meio prepotente! Ele nem faz meu estilo, só é bonitinho mais é o oposto de Neji kun! – pensava Sakura antes de dormir.

_**E assim eles fazem o acordo!**_

_**Estarei com vocÊ sempre contanto que seja divertido, mas não se apaixone por mim! **_

**XxXxxXX**

Weeee mais um cap pequenino heuehuehe !

Sim eu queria esclarecer essas coisas antes de continuar xD ehuehueheuheueh !

Espero que esteja gostando

Obrigada pelas Reviews! YeaH!

**Lovenly**

**Obrigada pelo coment .**

_Adriana Paiva_

_Wahh jura que salvou? - Obrigadaaa!_

**Deza-chan**

**Olha o novo cap aih **

_Uchiha Yumi_

_Obrigada pelo elogio Espero que não decepcione mais pra frente ._

**Uchiha kaoru-chan**

**Vlw pelo coment **

_lu-chaan_

_Obrigada por ler minhas fics - Tks Tks!_

**Sakura Soryu**

**AMIGAAAA! Loga no msn saudade ! **

**Valeu o coment c sabe q é mo importante . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto não me pertence ... ainda .**

_Wee mais um cap uhuuu ! Espeor que gostem do desenrolar das coisas A litleSakura me mandou um mail pedindo destaque pros outros personagens, porém, desculpe é que esse fic é centrado na Sakura e em seu par . Que não direi qual é "ainda". E Por isso se eu falar dos outros será como coadjuvantes, desculpe x.x ! Depois eu faço outra fic com outros personagens ta _

_Nhaaaaa eu sabia que alguém ia notar a minha apologia a Koukou debut huhuhu!_ Adriana Paiva_ Parabéns ! Sim eu achei que se eu deixasse eles somente como amigos não ia ser engraçado tem que ter a situação problema ehueheu! Sim eu sou má! Koukou Debut é um excelente manga quem quiser ler a equipe manga dreams traduz ._

_Gente muitas pessoas ainda vão entrar nessa fic portanto garanto que vai ser uma historia bem emocionante e tentarei deixar engraçada. E também eu quero dar um ar mais adulto e sensual nas situações do cotidiano deles. Se eu abusar desse toque picante me puxem a orelha ta._

_Ino Uchiha eu vou ser boazinha e dar a resposta que vocÊ pediu ehueheu Entrarão nessa fic Gaara, Sai, Temari e Kakashi! Heuehue sim sim vai ser bemmm divertido! Irmãos Sabaku unidos por alguma razão e não vai ser boa ehuehue! Respondi . Você não precisa tacar uma granada na minha casa agora ehuehu! _

_E vamos a historia que isso aqui já ficou gigantesco ehuehe!_

**CapIII É a sua vez de rolar os dados!**

Sakura colocou seu uniforme e deixou seus cabelos soltos. --Yeah! Estou pronta!

Com isso seguiu a caminho da cozinha onde tomou seu café e seguiu para a sua escola.

Ela foi caminhando e pensando em como tudo estava sendo engraçado.

"_Primeiro eu penso em me matar, depois o Sasuke me salva, ele vem pra Tóquio aí o Neji fica todo estranho, Sasuke e eu estamos namorando de brincadeira, Sasuke está morando aqui e agora eu não sei mais o que pode acontecer" _Com esses pensamentos ela abre um sorriso.

"_Realmente o Sasuke tinha razão, essas brincadeiras são divertidas. Ele é legal e tudo o mais, só que eu nunca me apaixonaria por um cara que nem ele, que só pensa em seu umbigo, ele está aqui pq é divertido bagunçar a vida dos outros. Eu nunca queria um rapaz assim!" _E continua avançando para a escola

"_Apesar dele ser um gato e tudo o mais. Oq me irritou foi ele ter proposto aquela causa. Não se apaixone por mim. Ele se acha muito, deve ser problema de criação" _E com isso cai no riso. Andava distraída até a porta rumo a entrada do colégio quando ela uma bolsada nas costas.

-AIIII! – grita uma menina de cabelos róseos!

-Do que você estava rindo? – pergunta um garoto de olhos ônix

-De nada Sasuke – disse a garota passando a ao na bunda que doía da pancada.

-Esse uniforme é realmente fofo! – disse Sasuke olhando para a garota.

A garota olha para si, a saia era azul quadriculada e blusa branca e gravatinha azul. O masculino, calça azul e blusa branca com gravata azul.

-Obrigada – disse a menina reverenciando ele.

-Anda vamos – disse o rapaz puxando a menina sob o olhar de todos no colégio.

-Tava me esperando? – pergunta ela

-Claro, mais você é uma lerda – disse ele serio.

-GOMENNNN SASUKEEEEEEEE! – gritava ela sendo puxada a toda pelo rapaz.

Podia-se ouvir esse comentários enquanto eles passavam:

-Olha como eles estão bem!

-É verdade que ela ficou 1 semana sem vir a escola por culpa dele?

-Eles são tão lindos

-A Sakura chan merece coisa melhor

-Eu tb não gosto desse forasteiro

-Invejosos

-Ele é lindo!

-Ela é linda!

-Eu nunca achei que a Sakura pudesse namorar.

-E o Neji?

-Você é realmente popular pq nunca achou alguém melhor que aquele lixo do Neji ? – pergunta Sasuke

-Ele não é lixo, só não achou a garota certa, eu acho – disse baixinho a menina corada

-Você as vezes é tão irritante Sakura – e com isso apertou mais a sua mão e puxou

-GOMENNN SASUKEEEEEEEEEE! – dizia ela de novo.

**XxXxXxxXxxX**

**_2 Semanas depois _**

Os dias passaram Sasuke a levava na sala, a buscava no lanche, de certa forma por algumas semanas, ele havia monopolizado a garota. Nem suas amigas conseguiam encontra-la. Já Neji de todas as maneiras tentava chamar a atenção da garota. Fosse com perguntas idiotas, fosse olhando fixamente para ela. As pessoas não entendiam bem a situação, o porque da Sakura sempre tão disponível estar tão ocupada. E o que ninguém sabia era que a verdadeira mudança dela estava para começar.

Nesses dias que Sasuke a monopolizou eles haviam planejado tudo, as roupas que ela usaria, as jóias, os prendedores, o cabelo, a maquiagem, tudo era uma parte do plano de Sasuke de fazer Sakura se tornar a pessoa perfeita.

Sakura seguia fielmente Sasuke todos os dias, na escola ele a seguia fora da escola ela o seguia. Aos olhos dos outros eles estavam realmente apaixonados. Só os dois sabia oq realmente se passava.

De: Sakura Haruno

Para: Sasuke Uchiha

Assunto: To indo dormir. Amanhã nê?

Amanhã é o dia, terei de acordar 2 horas mais cedo para me arrumar x.x Portanto vou dormir oká?

Beijokas e obrigada Sasuke!

Sakura

O garoto olhou seu e-mail e leu a mensagem!

-Como ela é engraçadinha, ainda bem que eu vim para cá! É divertido ter um novo brinquedinho.

Dizia o rapaz tirando a roupa ir pro banho.

-Sakura!

Foi a ultima palavra que ele disse.

**XxXXxxXXx**

Sakura levantou e de acordo com sua nova rotina ela começou o processo de transformação.

-Eu não sei para que tudo isso. Sasuke quer que eu vire modelo?

A garota tomou seu banho, escovou seu cabelo e fez a maquiagem propositalmente feita para parecer que estava sem maquiagem.

-Como ele sabe tanto dessas coisas? – Sakura se perguntava.

Foi para o uniforme.

-Quanta coisa se tornou isso agora. – disse ela olhando para os apetrechos.

Sob a saia ia um cinto de roqueira, pulseiras prateadas, um colar com estrela, meias 3/4 e a bota agora nova era de salto e um cano mais alto. A gravata fora abandonada e presa na mochila, a blusa tinha alguns botões abertos. Pegou a bolsa nova e seguiu para tomar o café.

-Nossa filha você está linda. – disse sua mãe fascinada

-Bonita demais para a escola – disse seu pai.

- Idéia do Sasuke. – disse num suspiro.

"_Se até eu pai disse que estava bonita realmente significa algo"_

Ela seguiu para a escola.

-Acordei duas horas antes e cheguei no mesmo horário, inacreditável!

-Oq você ta reclamando aí?

-Sasuke! Oi ! Nada não - disse a menina

Sasuke parou e deu uma olhada na garota. Realmente a melhora havia sido de 100, sob a normalidade estava escondido uma garota naturalmente sexy.

-Meus olhos não falham nunca – disse o rapaz

-Você é tão humilde Sasuke! – disse a garota

-Essa palavra não está no meu vocabulário- disse sério.

-Você também está bem bonito hoje Sasuke. – disse a garota olhando para ele. Ele estava com o cabelo arrumado com gel, umas correntes, munhequeira, uma blusa por debaixo da escolar e com uns botões abertos e havia posto um brinco na orelha. Muito sexy! Pensava Sakura.

-Brigado! – disse ele mexendo na sua mochila que ela viu comprando por nada menos que 3 mil reais. Ele tirou um embrulo e abriu.

Era uma linda presilha em formato de estrelinha, com stras, muito meiga. Ele pós no cabelo de Sakura e a fez corar, era realmente muita linda.

-Obrigada – disse ela emocionada.

-Se alguém não te viu agora com certeza não tem volta. – disse ele cruzando o portão da escola.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ela

-Tarde demais pra responder! – disse ele com ar de indiferente.

"_Porque todos estão me olhando?" _Sakura não entendia, não sabia que estava tão bonita que arrastava todos os olhares.

Ao chegar na sala instalou-se o silêncio.

-Quem é você? – gritou Ino atrás da garota

-Baka – disse Sakura abraçando a garota

-Você ta linda – disse a loira sorrindo

-Obrigada, idéias do Sasuke. – disse Sakura indo para sua carteira.

-Ele é um gênio - disse Ino sentando na mesa da garota.

O professor chega na sala e com isso a aula segue normalmente. Exceto por um olhar furioso no lado oposto da sala.

"_Quem ela pensa que é? " _pensava Neji!

Ao tocar o intervalo sakura estava pegando uma coisa muito importante na mala, Sasuke como sempre chegou e a garota mais sorridente que o normal foi em sua direção.

-O que foi? Estou com medo - perguntou ele

-Vem comigo – e assim o puxou para a cobertura do colégio.

Ela sentou e fez sinal que ele sentasse.

-Eu to com fome Sakura o q foi? – disse ele com ar serio e indiferente.

-Eu cozinhei para você – disse ela sorridente

-O q? – disse ele olhando com mais atenção ela tirando duas marmitas.

-Eu antes de dormir fiz isso para nós dois. Já que você está sozinho. – disse ela sorrindo

Sasuke sentiu seu coração disparar e ficar muito vermelho. Aquele sorriso.

"_Merda oq foi isso?"_

-Vamos comer- disse a menina servindo Sasuke primeiro.

Eles voltaram para a sala e Sakura assistia a aula normalmente, porém com um pensamento.

"_Será que ele não gostou? Ele não disse nada. Será que tava ruim? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA x.x "_ Sakura pensou por toda a aula nisso e quando o sinal tocou. Ela meio lerda foi arrumando suas coisas, todos da sala saíram exceto ela e Neji.

O rapaz com um olhar furioso foi em direção a menina.

-Sakura posso falar com você? – perguntou ele

-Claro, contanto que não demore Sasuke ta me esperando – disse ela se olhar para ele, estava preocupada com outra coisa.

-Oq ele te que eu não tenho? - perguntou fazendo a garota olhar para ele

-Heim? – foi a resposta dela.

-Pq você gosta mais dele do que de mim? Vc não e amava pra onde foi esse sentimento? – perguntou ele se aproximando

-Desculpe, mais você que e usou então por favor se afaste. – disse a menina

-EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! – disse ele e foi na direção da garota. E outros tempos isso seria o sonho dela.

"_Ele não presta, Sasuke disse! "_ A garota empurrou ele para longe.

"_Droga por que eu pensei no Sasuke agora?"_

-OQ FOI? VC NÃO GOSTAVA DE MIM? - e com isso o rapaz tentou agarra-la, quando seu prendedor caiu no chão e Neji pisou nele.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritou Sakura quando uma mão diferente da de Neji a puxou para si e empurrou Neji, dando-lhe um soco bem na cara.

-Se encostar na minha garota de novo eu quebro toda a sua cara. – disse Sasuke com uma cara muito nervosa.

A garota se desvencilhou dos braços dele e foi em direção ao chão.

"_Será que ela vai ver o Neji? Não acredito"_ Pensava Sasuke

"_Será que ela vai vir me ver? Bem feito Uchiha"_ Pensava Neji

A garota simplesmente se abaixou e recolheu os pedaços do prendedor que havia ganhado mais cedo. Nesse gesto Sasuke sentiu seu coração disparar. Ela estava preocupada com o presente que ele havia lhe dado.

-Neji esse prendedor era muito importante para mim e você destruiu, eu te odeio! – disse a garota com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Não importa Sakura eu te dou outro novamente – disse ele abraçando a garota e puxando-a para fora da sala.

-Mas Sasuke esse foi o primeiro presente que você realmente me deu – disse a menina chorando. Sasuke fechou os braços entre ela e a abraçou calorosamente. Seu coração estava disparado.

"_Que sensação é essa?"_ Pensava Sasuke.

Eles foram para suas casas em silencio. Ninguém trocou uma palavra. Se separaram pela primeira vez sem dizer um tchau, ou até amanhã.

**XxXXxXX**

**Sakura **

Eu fiquei tão triste por ele não ter dito nada sobre a comida que eu fiz, depois veio o Neji e fez aquela babaquice, ele quebrou o presente que o Sasuke me deu, o que o sasuke deve ter pensado de mim? E Porque eu me importo?

**xXXxxxXX**

**Sasuke**

Eu estava tão feliz por ela ter cozinhado para mim, eu queria sorrir mais não podia, quando eu vi aquele idiota agarrando-a eu não resisti em bate-lo queria esmurra-lo faze-lo sangrar. Como ele ousou tocar nela? Ela ficou tão triste. Só de toca-la meu coração disparou. Eu não posso estar apaixonado por ela. Eu não posso ter eu mesmo me apaixonado! O que eu faço? Merda!

**XxXxxXX**

**THE END! FIM! ACABOU!**

**Oq será que eles sentem? E o pior no próximo cap um amigo de infância de Sakura retorna a Konoha! Que confusões será que virão? xD **

_Gente obrigada pelos Reviews - São muitoooooooooo bons!_

_E sobre as outras fics jah to terminando os caps ._

_S2 Yamanaka Ino S2_

_Sim eu sonhei sim ehuehue xD olha eu não sei mais se funcionar me diga q eu vou tb eheuheueh!_

**Sakura Soryu**

**Quem não queria? Sasuke é simplesmente o melhor ehuehue! Sim go xopix gastar din xD**

_Adriana Paiva_

_Amigaa vc descobriu ehueheu xD sim sim expliquei lá em cima mais olha no que deu xD _

_Que bom que ta gostando xD ;)_

_O Sasuke é sim mo prepotente, ele pensa q eh o melhor ehueheu mais tadinho vai sofrer! _

**Deza-chan**

**Viu atualizei rapidenho não foi? **

**Sim se ela xonar a culpa eh 100 dele!**

_Nara no Nikki_

_Obrigada Nara . Continue acompanhando ta _


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto não me pertence... Mais eu ando conversando com o Cérebro e o Pink pra conseguir um plano especial para obtê-lo, portanto é questão de tempo . **

_Mais um cap Este cap está um cadim maior que os outros heueh xD espero que gostem ta._

Cap IV **Mudando as peças o jogo**

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama simplesmente sentindo o tempo passar. Não havia muito que ela já não tivesse pensado.

"Que ódio do neji, ele não poderia fazer essas coisas. Ele parece querer me conquistar, hunf pra quem me ignorava antes de saber que outras pessoas gostavam de mim,idiota, imagina a reação se ele soubesse que é tudo mentira. Se bem que acho que a meta do Sasuke é me achar um namorado que ele julgue prestar. Tenho que agradece-lo nê"

A garota olhou seu pc piscar. Havia recebido um novo e-mail...

_De: Yamanaka Ino_

_Para: Sakura Haruno_

_Assunto: Festa amanhã a noite_

_Como eu sei que a senhorita anda muito ocupada com seu novo namorado eu estou relembrando você. Não acredito que você tenha se esquecido mais não custa nada lembrar. _

_E no mais vai ser o melhor aniversario do mundo. _

_Boate Ambu _

_Entrada as 8:00 Não se atrase porque você tem que me ajudar a recepcionar o povo. _

_Estou enviando convite pro Sasuke também. _

_Até ._

_Ino _

-Ai meu deus eu tinha esquecido completamente do aniversario da porquinha. Tenho que comprar o presente amanhã.

E com isso o pensamento sobre a festa tomou todo seu tempo.

**XxXXxxxX**

Sakura após seu ritual de arrumação seguiu para a escola, no caminho ela relembrou do ocorrido com Neji e Sasuke. O semblante preocupado voltou a sua face. Quando ela avistou o colégio e disse para si mesma.

-Não tem tempo para isso – e abriu um sorriso. Não queria preocupar o Uchiha com suas besteiras.

Ela olhou pro portão e não avistou Sasuke, pela primeira vez desde que ele havia chegado em Tóquio ele não estava no portão. Deveria estar na sua sala? Sakura foi em direção a sala dele e ele não estava lá também.

"_aonde será que ele está?" _pensava a menina preocupada.

"_Será que ele está realmente com raiva de mim? Será que ele foi embora?" _Essas e muitas outras duvidas estavam em sua cabeça, ela foi para a sua sala e lá permaneceu até o intervalo com o semblante preocupado. A duvida de onde estaria ele a consumia. Não prestou atenção nas aulas e tão pouco tirou os olhos da janela. O seu desespero chegou ao auge quando ela se indagou _"E se ele não voltasse" _Tocou o sinal para o intervalo, ela olhou esperançosa para a porta e ele novamente não estava.

A garota pegou a refeição que havia feito para si e para Sasuke e seguiu para o terraço.

Ela sentou no mesmo lugar de ontem e com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e sua feição inundada de preocupação olhou para as duas marmitas.

Quando ela ouviu a porta abrir, Sasuke vinha correndo, estava com a face vermelha de tanto correr. Ele também estava suado e com a mochila que denunciava que ainda não havia ido em sua sala

-Sasuke – disse a garota perplexa.

-Eu... estava te ... procurando – disse ele muito cansado. Ele se sentou do lado dela, como havia feito ontem.

-Você está atrasado – disse a garota agora com um lindo sorriso no rosto. O coração de Sasuke disparou. Era esse sentimento que até então ele nunca havia sentido que o fez acordar mais cedo hoje.

-Aonde você estava? Eu estava preocupada – disse a menina sorrindo e servindo o almoço dele

-Hum, está agindo exatamente como uma namorada – disse o rapaz olhando para ela.

-É desculpeee – disse ela escondendo o rosto entre as mãos para não mostrar o quão vermelho estava.

-É que eu tive de ir num lugar hoje cedo. Como estava fechado fiquei esperando até abrir. – e com isso o rapaz abriu sua mochila e tirou uma linda presilha em formato de coração.

-Não tinha uma idêntica, porém esta é muito mais bonita. – E colocou no cabelo da jovem.

-Não precisava Sasuke – disse a menina com um sorriso que valeu a pena ficar horas na porta da loja até a vendedora chegar.

-Eu quis – e com isso ele começou a comer.

-Você vai na festa da Ino? – perguntou Sakura animada

-Não sei. – disse ele comendo

-Eu irei, vamos comigo – pedia Sakura

-hum, talvez eu vá! – disse o rapaz.

-Obrigada. Tomara que nós possamos ir juntos – e com isso ela voltou a comer.

Sasuke não entendia o porque de sue estomago parecer estar cheio de borboletas. Aquela montanha russa de sentimentos era novidade para ele. Essa não era a primeira garota que ele se evolvia mais era a primeira que ele realmente sente algo especial. Espera aí, então quer dizer que eu sinto algo por ela? Foi a conclusão que Sasuke chegou após ver a menina limpando os restos do almoço e sorrindo ara ele, com aquela cara de boba acariciando a presilha que ele havia comprado para ela. Sentiu seu rosto corar e sorriu para ela.

Sim não havia duvidas Sakura havia se tornado uma pessoa especial para Sasuke.

"Mas oq eu sou para ela?" foi a nova pergunta que surgiu em sua mente, seu coração até então sempre seguro começou a ter medo dos sentimentos dela. Vendo a garota levantar e puxar suas mãos para retornarem as suas salas, ele aceitou as mãos doces que o puxou do chão para ficar em pé.

"_Eu quero estar com ela sempre, mesmo que eu não saiba bem o que isso significa!"_ – pensou seguindo para deixar a sua **namorada** na sala de aula.

A aula correu bem, Sakura estava aliviada. _"Que bom que está tudo certo". _

Quando a aula acabou, Sasuke estava em seu habitual ponto a espera de Sakura, aquela rotina fazia Sakura estar segura.

-Obrigada por me buscar Sasuke– disse ela com um entusiasmo maior que o normal e recebeu um sorriso do rapaz.

-Eles estão felizes hoje não acha? – disse Tenten para uma menina de cabelos azuis.

-Verdade, eles são tão lindos juntos. – essa era Hinata respondendo.

Quando Sasuke deixa Sakura na porta da casa dela...

-Então vocÊ vai na festa hoje? – pergunta a menina

-Talvez - diz o rapaz sem interesse

-Tomara que sim – disse ela sorrindo

-Tô indo. – e assim o rapaz foi em direção a sua casa.

A garota chegou em casa e fez sua rotina diária, após terminar ela correu para o centro comprar u presente para Ino, optou por uma linda jaqueta jeans.

-é a cara da Ino – dizia ela para si mesma feliz com a aquisição.

Num piscar de olhos a noite chegou e Sakura com mais uma das roupas que comprara com Sasuke seguiu para a boate.

**XxXxXXxxX**

**8:15 PM**

-Sua atrasada, eu pedi para você estar cedo nê! – e com isso Ino deu um cascudo em Sakura

-Desculpe, demorei a me arrumar.

-AAA pq vc veio tão bonita? – disse Ino sorrindo para a amiga.

-Bonita? Foi o Sasuke que escolheu essa roupa comigo por isso eu a coloquei. – disse a menina dando uma voltinha.

Ela vestia um vestido preto tomara que caia estilo tubinho, seus seios eram destacados pelo enorme decote. O vestido era bem curto fazendo a volta pelo corpo da garota . Usava uma sandália delicada com tiras que subiam pela sua perna, seu cabelo estava solto caindo sobre os ombros e realçando a cor deles. Uma leve maquiagem com lápis no olho e muito rimel. As jóias eram um destaque a parte, usava a recém presilha que ganhou, uma gargantilha com strass também e muitas pulseiras que faziam barulhinhos enquanto a garota andava. Para encerra a produção estava com um sobre tudo preto que tampava todo o corpo mais a cada passo ele mostrava uma parte da garota.

Ela não havia se dado conta do quão bonita ela tinha se tornado, menina ou mulher? Ninguém sabia responder essa pergunta.

As garotas recepcionaram as pessoas que chegavam, Sakura levava os presentes para a área reservada, enquanto Ino dava as boas vindas.

Elas estavam juntas desde sempre, acho que desde antes delas nascerem seus pais já as consideravam melhores amigas, sempre juntas desde o nascimento. Quando chegou as nove horas elas foram aproveitar a festa.

-Vamos nos divertir porquinha – dizia Sakura indo pra mesa de bebidas

-Sim testuda – disse ela acompanhando a garota. Ino vestia um vestido de alcinha azul de seda delicado e meigo.

Elas dançaram e se juntaram ao povo, estavam se divertindo quando ...

-Está na hora ! – disse Ino

-AAAA você está fazendo 16 anos e ainda vai fazer a mesma coisa? – disse Sakura rindo

-Sim, é tradição – disse Ino puxando a Sakura

Nesse momento um rapaz de calça jeans, camisa de botão e blazer entra na boate. Era o Sasuke... Ele viu Ino conduzir Sakura para o palco.

-O que elas vão fazer? – pensou alto demais, outro rapaz entrava atrás dele. Este vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa branca com estampa de caveira. Ele não sorriu ou sequer esperou uma reação de Sasuke, ele seguiu e direção ao palco e foi acompanhado de Sasuke, que foi para perto de seus amigos de escola.

O garoto atraiu os olhares de todos no recinto, quem era aquele rapaz bonito que ninguém conhecia? E porque ele ia em direção ao palco?

-Oi – disse Sasuke se aproximando do grupo

-A Sakura tava procurando você – disse Tenten e um sorriso brotou no rosto de Sasuke.

-Eu me atrasei – disse ele

-Quem é aquele rapaz? – perguntou Shikamaru

-Não faço idéia – disse Tenten

-Nem eu – respondeu Hinata

-Você sabe Sasuke? – perguntou tenten

-Não. – respondeu ele curioso

-Obrigada por terem vindo. Todos significam muito para mim. Então agora como sempre fazemos desde os 5 anos eu e minha amiga Sakura iremos cantar uma música, a mesma que sempre cantamos. Pretty Woman tema do filme Uma linda mulher .– dizia Ino no microfone

Sakura estava vermelha.

A banda começou, Sakura e Ino em sintonia coeçara a cantar.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street_

_Pretty woman, the kind i like to meet_

_Pretty woman, i don't believe you you're not the_

_truth_

_Noone could look as good as you_

_Mercy!_

As meninas começaram a dançar...

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me_

_Pretty woman i couldn't help but see_

_Pretty woman, _

_that you look can be_

_Are you lonely just like me_

_Arrrrooounnnnn_

Cantavam bem e dançavam juntas. O sorriso de diversão delas encantava ao público.

_Pretty woman, stop a while_

_Pretty woman, talk a while_

_Pretty woman, give your smile to me..._

_Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah_

_Pretty woman, look my way_

_Pretty woman, say you'll saty with me_

_'Cause i need you i'll treat you right_

_Come with me baby be mine tonight_

_Pretty woman, don't walk on by_

_Pretty woman, don't make me cry_

_Pretty woman_

_Don't walk away hey ok_

_Ifthat's the way it must be ok_

_I guess i'll go on home it's late_

_There'll be tomorrow night but wait_

Sasuke notou o rapaz que parou o caminho, parecia que decidiu não interromper. Ele se manteve a distancia. Sasuke observava o rapaz apesar de querer olhar mais para a sua "namorada" que estava dançando. Ele notou os olhares dos rapazes para cima das lindas cantoras. "Como isso é irritante" –pensava Sasuke

_What do i see?_

_Is she walking back to me?_

_Yeah she's walking back to me_

_Oh oh pretty woman_

Ao termino da música entre aplausos as meninas cumprimentaram, o rapaz que havia parado retornou o seu caminho para o palco. Ino foi a primeira a avistar, ela sorriu com cara de cúmplice. O rapaz que até então estava indiferente sorriu. Ao ver Ino olhar para alguém Sakura também olhou. Sasuke acompanhou com interesse o desenrolar das coisas e não gostou muito.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram, lagrimas começaram a cair e ela pulou do palco nos braços dele, esqueceu do microfone em suas mãos e todos puderam ouvir

-SAIIII -KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sasuke sentiu um aperto no coração, quem era ele? E Porque ela chamou ele de Sai kun.

O abraço deles durou uma eternidade para Sasuke que não piscou enquanto ela não largou dele.

-Eu não sei quem ele é mais acho bom você descobrir – disse um loirinho com a mãos atrás da cabeça.

Sasuke só virou para olhar o rapaz com o semblante brincalhão de quem estava se divertindo.

-Baka – foi a resposta de Sasuke.

Ino os puxou para a mesa. Sai não pareceu contente ao ter que largar a Sakura.

-Eu sabia que você ia gostar da surpresa- disse Ino vitoriosa

-Você sabia que o Sai-kun ia vir e não me contou – disse sakura encarando Ino

-Feiosa você é muito fácil de enganar – disse Sai olhando pra gharota

-AAAA você não mudou nadaaaa – disse a menina dando um chute no rapaz

-Nem você feiosa – disse ele rindo que foi acompanhado por toda a mesa. Nesse momento Sakura olhou em volta e viu Sasuke.

-Sasuke você veio – disse a menina indo cumprimentar.

-Sim – disse ele olhando par a moça.

"_Ela abraça outro cara e ainda fica com essa cara de inocente" _– pensava Sasuke.

-Gente Gente, este aqui é um grande amigo de infância Sai – disse Ino

-Prazer – Disse Sai.

-Como sempre poucas palavras – disse Sakura suspirando

-Nem todos falam que nem você feiosa – disse o rapaz com tom irônico

-AAA vou te bater agora vem aqui – dizia Sakura indo na direção do rapaz

-Essa é Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji e Sasuke. – disse Ino interrompendo os dois.

-Prazer – disse Hinata

-Opa, bem vindo – disse Naruto

-Olá – disse Hinata

-Oi – respondeu Shika

-Prazer – disse Chouji

Sasuke nada disse, não que importasse ais ele não queria sequer responder.

-São amigos a muito tempo?Como vocês se conheceram? – perguntou Tenten

-Nossa, desde os 5 anos. A sakura havia caído em uma turma diferente da minha e como ela é bobinha o pessoal ficava abusando dela pra tudo, até o dia que o Sai a salvou. Ele se tornou amigo dela e por conseqüência meu tb. –disse Ino

-Que kawaii – disse Hinata

-É na época ele não tinha desenvolvido o gene dele pra maldade igual é hoje em dia – disse Sakura rindo.

-Só que o Sai se mudou a dois anos atrás para estudar e largou a gente aqui. Foi difícil porque nós três fazíamos tudo juntos. A Sakura ficou chorando por umas duas semanas. – disse Ino

-Cala a boca ino – disse Sakura vermelha

-Ela sabe chorar? Essa monstrenga só sabe comer – disse Sai se desviando dos socos que Sakura deferia nele.

"_Parece que eles são bem próximos"_ pensava Sasuke.

-Se continuar a maltratar a Sakura o namorado dela te dá uma surra – disse Naruto

-hum? – disse Sai

-Sasuke é o namorado da Sakura – disse Tenten e apontou para o Sasuke.

-Eu sei Ino me contou por e-mail – disse Sai sem olhar para Sasuke.

-vamos comemorar o retorno de Sai – disse Ino

-Sai-kun vocÊ veio pra ficar mesmo? – perguntou Sakura olhando para sai e parando de tentar acertar o rapaz.

-Você quer? – perguntou ele olhando para Sakura

-Claro – disse a menina

-Então sim – disse ele que sorriu ao ver o sorriso da garota. Aquele sorriso puro e inocente. Sasuke olhou toda a cena e não entendia porque mais seu corpo todo fervia.

-Então vou pegar uma bebida pra você – e com isso saiu em direção ao bar. Nesse momento Sai até então indiferente com Sasuke virou o rosto para olha-lo.

-Vocês são u pouco parecidos – disse Hinata

-Nem um pouco – disse Sasuke rápido fazendo Hinata corar

-Desculpe – disse ela rapidamente e Sasuke levanta da mesa.

akura retornava feliz da vida com um coquetel para Sasuke e outro para Sai. Quando ela sente uma ao prendendo-a na parede.

-Neji! – disse ela um pouco alto demais para quem queria mostrar infdiferença.

-Sakura, quem é aquele cara novo? Pq vc é tão intima dele? – perguntou o rapaz.

-Não te interessa Neji – disse ela tentando sair dos braços dele, mais com as bebidas estava difícil.

-Claro que me interessa, porque eu GOSTO DE VOCÊ! – disse o rapaz

-É tarde – disse a garota, e realmente era verdade, Neji nada mais é que uma lembrança ruim.

-Não é – e com isso o rapaz foi em direção a menina, apertando seu corpo contra o dela, ele estava se aproximando com uma enorme velocidade.

-PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ – gritava a garota

Sasuke viu a cena e foi correndo ao resgate da sua garota porém as mãos que resgataram Sakura não foi a dele. Sai pegou a taça que estava em sua mão e tacou no rapaz, puxou ele para a porta e arremessou do lado de fora.

-Ninguém toca na Sakura, sorte sua eu não te encher de pancada, mais é pq eu não quero atrapalhar a festa da Ino – e com isso ele retornou para onde Sakura estava.

-Como sempre precisa de mim –disse ele olhando para Sakura

-Arigato Sai-kun – disse ela estendendo o coquetel – é pra você!

E com isso foram em direção a mesa.

"_Quem ele pensa que é? Quem ele acha que é? Eu deveria salvar a Sakura e não ele. MERDA!" _Sasuke estava tão transtornado que não sabia o que fazer. Ele sabia que Sakura teria pessoas ao redor mais não tão próximas.

"_Aquela idiota não notou que ele gosta dela? Bem capaz que não! MERDAAAAAA" _ Ele estava tão entertiudo em seus pensamento que não notou a aproximação de Sakura por suas costas. Ela pos a bebida gelada em suas costas, na verdade ele nem notou a aproximação da garota. Quando virou para ver o que se tratava se assustou com a menina tão próxima e como seu coração idiota disparou por ela estar apenas perto.

-Eu fui pegar para vocÊ – disse ela sorrindo

-Você está bem – perguntou ele

-Sim – disse ela

Sasuke aceitou a bebida e virou numa vez só. Ele a puxou para a pista de dança.

-Vamos dançar? – perguntou ele

-Claro – disse a menina que era só sorrisos.

"_Esses sorrisos são para mim, ela não é nada sua. Ela é minha" _pensava Sai que estava na mesa com as outras pessoas...

"_Enquanto eu a tiver aqui comigo, nada nem ninguém pode afastar nós dois. Ela pode não saber como eu me sinto, mais logo a farei sentir o mesmo por mim, e somente eu serei chamado de Kun"_ pensava Sasuke que dançava com Sakura no salão e não conseguia esquecer seu ciúme, com isso apertou Sakura mais próximo a si.

"_Eu estou tão feliz"_ Pensava Sakura nos braços de Sasuke e recebendo o olhar de Sai.

**XxXXXxX**

**FIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Acabaou mais um cap ehueheuhe xD sim sim eu pus o Sai kun como o amigo de infância. Eu ia por o kakashi mais pensei em uma coisa melhor para ele heuehueheu!**

**Gente desculpe só atualizar esta aki. Desculpe xD**

**Prometo me esforçar nas outras ta ! **

_Obrigada por todas as Reviews Fico muito feliz por elas, muito mesmo - Tks ._

**Litle Sakura**

**Pode deixar que vai ter outros casais, só não vou trabalhar eles tanto quanto os principais xD Obrigada pelos e-mails ta **

_Lovenly_

_Que bom que você gostou Não deixe de acompanhar - _

**lu-chaan**

**Sim ele é o + kawaii - Xonada pelo Sasuke kun heuehueh**

_Adriana Paiva_

_Nhá que bom que ta gostando ainda rs ... Eu to tentando atualizar rápido, mais geralmente eu demoro uns dias ehueheu xD Eu gosto tb se SasuSaku + eu tb to gostando de outras dupras, tipo SakuIta e SakuNeji tb é legal ehguehueheu Só que SasuSaku é o meu preferido YeaH!_

_Simm eu to deseprada pra ler a continuação de Koukou T.T Conhece the Ouran high school? É muito legal tb! _

**Nara no Nikki**

**Pode chamar de tia sim ehueheuhe xD **

**A sua resposta está na fic ehueheu xD Sai era o amiguinho de infância ! . Gostou dele?**

_Kiyuii-chan_

_Brigada pelas dicas ki chan eu vou tentar melhorar nessas coisas. Tentei fazer uma fic mais corrida só que se ficou ruim irei detalhar mais . E pontuar melhor ehueheu xD_

_OS: Eu leioo suas ficsss - ehueheue_

**NaNe**

**Sim o segredo dessa fic é que SASUKE È GAY! Pór isso ele queria brincar de boneca usando a Sakura ehueheuheuheuheuehuehue correndo das fãso assassinas de autoras bobonas que falam mal do Sasuke kun**

_Sakura Soryu_

_Wahhh vc sonhou? Viu viu Sasu Saku na veia heuehu Amigaaaaaaaa vai ter que mudar a fic das meninas da banda, mata a ino e põe Sasu com a Sakura hjeiueieeheueheu !_

_Vai te routros casais sim só que com um enfoque menor ._

**Deza-chan**

**Wee atualizei again ehuehue xD Espero que goste desse tb!**

_Sakiy_

_Nãoooooooo façaaa issoooooooo! Vá num chaT e ache u sasuke pra vc tb ehuehue !_

_Espero que goste desse cap tb _

**Obrigada por todas as Reviews **

**Angel sAkura aka Elisabete aka AngelZinha**


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto não é meu . Porém como dito o Sasuke fica no meu quarto yeah xD_

Wee mais um cap ehueheu xD Espero que gostem Ta pequeno no próximo eu melhoro. Não revisei portanto se tiver erros TT Gomennn ! Eu terminei a fic destino Quem puder dah uma lida e comenta ta

**Nesse cap eu consegui por todos os principais - sim sim quero ver agora para quem vc´s vão torcer . Desde o inicio a trama tinha que chegar até aqui Eu ainda não sei oq vai acontecer depois daqui ehueheu mais pelos menos todos tão aí. E tem mais um piãzinho que é o Kakashi pra entrar no jogo, só que ele vai ser o diabinhu T.T Kakashi du mal ! Espero que gostem **

_E vamos ao Capitulooooo ._

**Cap 5 - Quem é ele?**

Sakura seguia para a escola atrasada da festa de ontem. Quando terminou o pai de Ino entregou as pessoas que estava lá. No caso foi Sakura, Sai, Sasuke e Ino. Sakura estava feliz por ter revisto seu amigo de tanto tempo, Sai, eles se conheceram no prézinho quando Ino estava longe e algumas meninas abusava da Sakura, ele me defendeu e assim ficamos amigos desde sempre. Acho que nem me lembro da infância sem ligar a Sai e a Ino. Como eu sou feliz... Pensava Sakura correndo pro portão.

-Você ta atrasada – diz Sasuke olhando a menina correndo

-Desculpeeeee, perdi a hora – diz a menina com um sorriso no rosto.

"_Como ficar com raiva dela"_ – pensava Sasuke indo para a sala da sua "namorada"

-Então ele espera por ela todos os dias correto? – pergunta uma voz olhando a distancia.

-Sim, quando ele não a busca em casa – diz uma voz feminina

-Entendo – responde o rapaz pensativo

-Eu não gosto disso mais eu acho que vc é melhor pra ela. – disse a menina

-Eu também acho Ino, você sabe que eu sempre a amei – disse o moreno

-Eu sei sai, mais se ela não quiser você desisti, e no mais quem mandou vou sair daqui por 2 anos? – disse a menina pensativa.

-Sim, o bem estar da Sakura é a prioridade, e você soube eu fui obrigado pelo meu pai para estudar. – disse o menino sorrindo

-Juntos pra sempre – disse Ino abraçando Sai

E assim eles entraram no colégio.

-Então vou indo até o intervalo – disse Sakura

-Té – disse Sasuke saindo que tombou com ninguém menos que Sai.

-Cuidado - disse Sai rindo

-hum – foi a resposta de Sasuke

-Então você namora a Sakura chan nê – perguntou ele

-Sim – disse sasuke

-Eu gosto dela e não vou deixa-la com você se eu consegui tirar a Sakura dele você é fichinha. – disse o rapaz olhando para Sasuke com desdém

-Dele? Neji?– perguntou Sasuke

-Neji nunca foi nada, mostra que vc conhece pouco sua namorada – respondeu com desdém

Sasuke o olho com fúria o que motivou Sai a continuar falando

-Pro seu governo a Sakura ... a Sakura ... MERDA – enquanto falava o inicio de sua brilhante frase Sai arregalou os olhos o que chamou a atenção de Sasuke. Sai estava acompanhando um rapaz, com aparência de 17 anos, alto , bonito e com uma cara sério.

O olhar de Sai acompanhou a passagem do rapaz por eles e por alguns segundos eles se encararam. Quando o rapaz passou Sai visivelmente perturbado puxou Sasuke com ele

-Eii me larga – disse Sasuke

-Não acredito nisso, tenho certeza que você vai querer vir comigo. – disse Sai indo em direção a sala de Ino

Ele bateu na porta e com a maior cara de pau pediu para Ino sair,

-Me desculpe mais a tia da Ino está passando mal por isso eu terei de leva-la - disse Sai com cara de preocupado pro professor.

O professor que não tinha porque desconfiar liberou a menina que foi puxada para uma área vazia nos fundos da escola.

-Sai eu conheço a historia da tia, mais no seu primeiro dia de aula já? - protestou ino sentando no chão

Ela olhou para Sai e para Sasuke

-O que houve? – perguntou Ino

-Eu também não sei – informou Sasuke sentando também.

-Ele está aqui. – disse Sai num tom preocupante. Sasuke estava já se sentindo idiota com todo aquele suspense.

-Para de brincadeira – disse Ino rindo. Sai apenas olhou pra ela

-Não acredito, ele não! – disse Ino começando a acreditar na seriedade do que Sai dizia.

-Quem é ele? Cacete – disse Sasuke no limite de sua paciência

-Ele é digamos o pior pesadelo de que gosta da Sakura – respondeu Sai

Ino suspirou

- Então vou te contar, a Sakura quando estava com 8 anos ficava na escola treinando nessa época entrou na escola um menino que apesar de bonito era assustador. Esse garoto nunca falava com ninguém, raramente respondia, somente quando era extremamente necessário. Então a Sakura ficava treinando na escola depois da aula. E pelo que descobrimos esse garoto passava a tarde todo olhando para a Sakura escondido. Certa vez umas meninas foram tirara satisfações com a Sakura por causa do Sai, ela encarou, pois não ia deixar de falar com o Sai por causa daquilo. Ela estava bem até que juntaram mais meninas. A Sakura começou a apanhar então o garoto foi defende-la, entrou na frente das garotas que correram assustadas.

_FlashBack _

_Sakura caída no chão com os lábios sangrando, abre um sorriso._

_-Obrigada por me ajudar. – o rapaz entrega um lenço para ela sem dizer nada. _

_-Porque você sempre fica me olhando? – pergunta ela e deixa o rapaz corado, quando ele estava saindo sakura grita._

_-Seria mais divertido se você participasse ao invés de olhar somente. – sorrindo alegremente. _

_Sakura sorria no dia seguinte com o lenço do rapaz na mão. Ela foi até a sala dele antes do sinal. Pelo que soube ele estava um ano na nossa frente. _

_-Não foi difícil achar sua sala – disse ela sentando na mesa dele. Sob o olhar de todos na sala. _

_-De qualquer maneira obrigada por ontem – disse ela sorrindo e estendendo o lenço pro rapaz. Ele não dizia nada e Sakura não tirava o sorriso do rosto. _

_-No recreio me encontre no lugar de ontem eu fiz um lanche de agradecimento ta. – e com isso Sakura sorriu mais aberto e contagiante. Ela saiu da sala dele e foi para a sua. O rapaz somente a olhava_

"_ela não tem medo de mim?" pensou ele. _

_No intervalo Sakura foi correndo para o lugar e quando chegou lá, ele já estava. Ela sorriu pra ele muito feliz. Eles comeram juntos e somente Sakura falava. No final do recreio eles estavam limpando as coisas quando eles iam para a sala o rapaz olhou para Sakura e finalmente_

_-Obrigado – ele disse baixinho_

_-De nada, espero que a gente possa comer sempre juntos. – disse Sakura sorrindo e o garoto retribuiu. _

_Alguns dias depois Ino e Sai se juntaram ao grupo, porém ele não respondia ninguém que não fosse a Sakura e nem falava com outras pessoas. Tudo o que ele tinha era oferecido para Sakura. Ele estava com ela o tempo todo. Poderia dizer que eram como namorados. E assim foram até os 12 anos. _

_-Sakuraaaa você sabe dos boatos? – dizia uma garota_

_-hãn? – respondeu a menina_

_-O seu amigo ele é um assassino ele matou seu pai. – disse a menina com ar superior._

_-Garota não viaja – disse Sakura_

_-Sakura pelo que dizem é verdade mesmo – disse Ino_

_-Eu também tentei confirmar e foi fato – disse Sai_

_-Até vocês acredita? – perguntou Sakura_

_-Sim – responderam Sai e Ino_

_Sakura saiu correndo para a sala do rapaz e ele não estava lá. Ela percorreu toda a escola e nenhum sinal dele. Ele havia vindo a escola e sem seguida sua mãe veio busca-lo. _

_-Sakura vamos para casa- dizia ino vendo o sol se por _

_-Eu não posso se ele aparecer vai se sentir sozinho – disse a menina_

_-Sakura vamos, ele não vai voltar hoje. – dizia Sai tentando levar a amiga para casa_

_-Eu já disse que não vou – disse a menina se segurando num poste._

_-Então não me resta outra opção – disse Sai que sentou ao lado dela_

_-Pode ir pra casa sai – disse ela_

_-Eu não posso te deixar aqui sozinha. Nesse momento Ino também senta. _

_-Nem eu – disse ela _

_-Obrigada – disse a menina com lágrimas nos olhos. _

"_Ele deve estar se sentindo mal. Não posso deixar." _

_Iam dar 7 horas da noite, Sai e ino tinham ido comprar algo para comerem quando Sakura vê uma silhueta conhecida..._

_-EIIIIIIIIIIIIII – gritou ela indo em direção ao jovem rapaz._

_Ele olha para ela curioso _

_-Eu estava te esperando sabia que você viria – e com isso ela dá um lindo sorriso _

_-Você estava me esperando ? – perguntou o rapaz incrédulo _

_-Sim, desde o fim das aulas. – e com isso ela puxa ele pelos braços para irem para o lugar onde sempre estavam._

_Ambos sentaram e ficaram olhando o céu. _

_-Você ouviu os boatos – perguntou ele olhando pro céu._

_-Sim – respondeu ela_

_-Acreditou? – perguntou ele agora olhando para ela_

_-Não, você é gentil demais para isso. – disse a menina, na face do rapaz as lagrimas escorreram. Seria possível que alguém acreditasse nele? _

_Sakura chorou com ele. A dor do coração dele. Ela foi a única que o aceitou do jeito que era e não o julgou. _

_Eles ficaram olhando para o céu por um longo tempo, então..._

_-Filho vamos já peguei os papeis da transferência – dizia uma moça. _

_Sakura olhou para ela e ela olhou para Sakura, a moça sorriu gentilmente e sakura retribuiu. _

_-Você é a amiga dele – perguntou ela_

_-sim senhora. Sou Sakura – sorriu_

_-Muito prazer, você é muito linda – disse a moça faznedo Sakura corar _

_-Quanto papel – disse Sakura_

_-É que vamos nos mudar – disse a oca_

_-O que? PQQQQ? – perguntou Sakura levantando_

_Nisso o táxi deles chegou... A moça sorriu tristemente... Seguindo para o táxi o garoto levantou..._

_-Meu pai tentou me matar quando estava bêbado e minha mãe para me defender o matou com um tiro, essa é a verdade. – disse o garoto para Sakura_

_-Então você não precisa ir por isso – disse Sakura segurando o rapaz pelo braço_

_-Minha mãe não agüenta os comentários por isso teremos que ir – disse o jovem olhando pro chão_

_-Eu não quero que você vá - disse Sakura chorando. _

_-Nem eu – disse ele_

_-Fique – disse Sakura segurando o braço dele _

_-Eu Volto – disse ele seguindo para o táxi. _

_Sai e Ino voltaram e viram Sakura no chão chorando desesperadamente sob a luz do luar. _

_-O que houve Sakura? – pergunta Ino abraçando a amiga_

_-Ele se foi – disse Sakura_

_-Aonde? – disse Sai também abraçando a Sakura_

_-O boato era mentira, mais ele teve que ir – disse Sakura_

_-Como assim ? – perguntou Sai_

_-A mãe dele matou o pai que queria mata-lo pq tava bêbado e sua mãe o defendeu e o pai morreu essa é a verdade – disse Sakura chorando _

_-hum – disse Sai_

_-Então porque eles tiveram de ir – disse Sakura_

_-Talvez seja melhor assim – disse Ino _

_Fim FlashBack_

-A Sakura passou um tempo mal, depois ela entendeu que seria melhor ele ir. Ela nunca teve qualquer envolvimento até o Neji, por isso eu falei que ele é um problema. – disse Sai

Sasuke estava pensativo. Era muita informação em pouco tempo, sai ontem e hj esse cara.

Tocou o intervalo eles foram juntos para a porta da sala de Sakura quando ela saia eles viram o jovem parado na porta.

-O que ele ta fazendo ali? – perguntou Sai

-Meu deus é ele mesmo – disse Ino

Sakura cruzou a porta quando viu aquele rapaz, seus olhos se cruzaram, ela parou, as pessoas começaram a olhar.

Com o coração disparado e sem pensar Sakura pula nos braços do rapaz

-GAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou a menina chorando

-Eu disse que voltava – disso o rapaz.

Sasuke sentiu o peito apertar.

-O que eu faço? MERDA!

**XxXXxxXX**

**FIMM!**

**O que Sasuke fará? Ele descobriu sobre o passado de Sakura! Será que ele será capaz de vencer tantas lembranças de tantas pessoas. Não bastava o Sai ainda aparece o Gaara! Agora ele que nunca precisou correr atrás de alguém vai ter que lutar pelo amor de Sakura, será que ele merece? Ou será que outro merece mais? ehuehuee xD **

**Sim eu sou tão má!**

**Obrigada pelas Reviews .**

**0Dany0**

**Nhá amiga eu to pondo como se o casal principal fosse Sakura Sasuke maissssss agora eu vou ver o que o povo vai querer Com a entrada de todos os personagens principais vamos ver quem vai ganhar ehuehe **

_.SohMaisUmaVez._

_Olha a atualização aih -_

**Sakura Soryu**

**Amiga eu tb ! Quem não ia querer que o Sai ficasse ! Charoso ao extremo ele ta - **

**Tarada pelos gostosões de Naruto ehueheueh**

_Sakiy Skuld_

_Ehueehu acho que o sai não é o seu preferido xD Olha a gente pode botar uma pedra na fic ele tropeçar, cair de cabeça e morrer oq c acha? Ehuehe tadinho ele eh bonitinho - ehuehuehe_

**Kiyuii-chan**

**Pois é eu queria add o gaara loogo xD aih tando toda a equipe fica melhor de trabalhar. E demorou 4 cap pra poder add ele Y.Y **

_NaNe_

_Sim Sasuke é gay e a Sakura vai terinar com ..._

_Suspense_

_Ino hjeeuheuheuheuheuehue xD _

**Lovenly**

**Este Sasuke saiu diretamente dos meus sonhos - ehuehue**

_Nara no Nikki_

_Kakashi vai sim xD ele vai ser digamos a maldade da fic ehuehueheu xD Eu gosto dele ais sobrou pra ele o papel de instigar o povão ._

**Deza-chan**

**Olha aih o Sasuke kun de 4 com pneus arriados pela nossa garota xD heue Acho que ele se arrependeu do Não se apaixone por mim cara de má**

_Sakura-chan_

_Obrigadaa - que bom que gostou weee ! Ta atualizada aih Espero que goste! _

Colabore para fazer a autora feliz deixe um Review - heuheuehehe xD Então atéee gente!

Boa noitee

Angel Sakura aka Elisabete aka AngelZinha


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto não me pertence e eu não quero prefiro o Sasuke hueheuheueuehe... **

_Sejam bem vindas a mais um capitulooo Weee xD Espero que gostem Vou escrever no final porque senão vou dar spoiler heuheuhe xD Espero que gostem ._

_**Fic revisada hoje**_

**Cap 6 - Táticas de Guerra **

_(...Sakura cruzou a porta quando viu aquele rapaz, seus olhos se cruzaram, ela parou, as pessoas começaram a olhar._

_Com o coração disparado e sem pensar Sakura pula nos braços do rapaz_

_-GAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou a menina chorando_

_-Eu disse que voltava – disso o rapaz.)_

Sakura no pescoço de Gaara não segurava mais as lágrimas que escorriam soltas pelo seu rosto molhando a blusa de Gaara. Todo o colégio parou para olhar aquela cena estranha. Não era normal Sakura na frente de seu namorado abraçar outro rapaz.

-Gaa-kun – disse a menina entre soluços.

-Não chora vai – disse Gaara fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Sakura. A garota estava tão feliz que não percebeu que todos estavam olhando para eles, inclusive seus amigos. Após alguns minutos nos braços de Gaara a garota foi se afastando lentamente.

-Seja bem vindo Gaa-kun – disse Sakura sorrindo para seu amigo que retornou.

-Obrigado – disse gaara olhando profundamente para Sakura.

Sakura olhou pros lados a procura seus amigos até que os encontrou, pegou as mãos de Gaara e o puxou para o grupo. Sai e ino estavam com sorrisos amarelos em seus rostos. Sasuke nem sequer isso.

-Genteee olha o Gaa-kun voltou – disse Sakura sorrindo esbanjando alegria;

-Aprendeu a falar Gaara? – perguntou Sai ironicamente

-Seja bem vindo de volta Gaara – disse Ino que cutucou Sai.

Como esperado o rapaz não respondeu-os. Sasuke ficou encarando o rapaz que ainda estava de mãos dadas com a "sua namorada". Ele não sabia bem como agir e o que sentir. Apesar de sua vasta experiência com mulheres ele jamais havia gostado de alguém por isso ninguém tinha importância. A única certeza é que ele não podia fazer nada errado. O clima estaria ruim se sakura não estivesse tão feliz.

-Sai-kun ontem e Gaa-kun hoje QUE FELICIDADE!Vamos lanchar todos juntos hoje! – disse Sakura puxando Gaara pelas mãos e pegando Sasuke com a outra. Sakura levava uma mochila nas costa e um sorriso gigante no rosto. Ela estava radiante de felicidade.

Sasuke ficou chocado para o lugar aonde ela estava levando-os. Era a cobertura.

"_Esse é o nosso lugar"_ –pensava Sasuke ciumento.

Eles se sentaram...

-Ino e Sai vocês troxeram lanches? – perguntou Sakura

Os dois coraram

-Não, mais vamos comprar – disse Ino levantando, mais Sakura segurou a amiga pelos braços.

-Não precisa eu trouxe, eu sabia que depois da sua festa você ficaria cansada e fiz lanche para todos – disse a menina.

-Obrigado – disse Sai

-Valeu testuda – disse Ino

-Porém eu só fiz quatro. Eu faço o lanche do Sasuke todos os dias, hoje tem o Gaa-kun que foi surpresa, portanto vocês ficam com os lanches e eu vou comprar algo – disse sakura levantando

-Não precisa eu vou comprar algo –disse Gaara

-Eu faço questão que você coma minha comida. Já volto gente – disse Sakura sorrindo o que fez Gaara corar de vergonha e Sasuke e Sai corarem de raiva e já foi indo pra porta.

Com a saída da menina para comprar o lanche dela o silêncio reinou. O clima era terrível. Se sentindo tão mal com a situação Ino tenta amenizar.

-Chegou hoje Gaara? – perguntou Ino

-Sim – respondeu o rapaz. O que fez a garota arregalar os olhos, ela não esperava uma resposta.

-Ora ora você aprendeu mesmo a falar - disse Sai debochando. E recebeu um olhar malvado de Gaara, mais não era por isso que ele iria parar.

-Porém demorou demais, sabia que a Sakura está namorando? – disse o rapaz.

-Sai para com isso – pediu ino ao ver a cara de fúria de Gaara.

-Ele tem que saber não acha? Esse aqui é o namorado dela. – disse Sai apontando para sasuke. Sai tentava manipular a situação, Sasuke ainda não entendia aonde ele queria chegar mais não iria interromper se fosse para afastar aquele cara de sua flor.

-Grande coisa – disse Gaara, com esse comentário Sasuke que até então estava calado se manifestou.

-Melhor que você – disse o rapaz olhando com a mesma intensidade para Gaara a troca de olhares entre eles era de dar medo e Ino era a única que compreendia isso.

-Não tem lugar para você aqui – disse Sai

-Eu não quero lugar aqui – disse o rapaz encarando Sai agora.

Com isso Sakura abre a porta e está voltando com seu sorriso no rosto.

-A Sakura é minha, e farei **qualquer **coisa para tê-la – disse Gaara antes que Sakura chegasse junto deles. Essa ultima frase que ele deu enfoque no qualquer fez com que todos arregalassem os olhos. Ele estava falando sério.

Sai:

"Então ele veio aqui só por isso. Eu já desconfiava mais foi bom ter certeza, agora tenho que ver como irei agir"

Ino:

"Ai meu deus, isso vai dar confusão e se ele for mesmo um assassino?"

Sasuke:

"Quem esse cara pensa que é? A Sakura é minha! Idiota"

Gaara:

"Bando de inúteis a Sakura é minha, ela é a única mulher que eu quero, somente ela pode ser a minha parceira pra vida toda. Eu a escolhi!"

-VOLTEIIIIIIIII – gritou sakura sentando no lugar em que estava. Entre Gaara e Sasuke de frente para o Sai.

-Demorou sua lerda – disse Ino sorrindo para a menina e aliviada por ela ter chegado. Aquele papo estava assustando ela.

-Sobre o que estava conversando? – pergunta ela abrindo o pão que comprou para si e vendo os outros abrirem as marmitas.

-Sobre a escola – disse Sai rapidamente e sorrindo para Sakura.

-Hum, Gaa-kun você vai estudar aqui? – pergunta Sakura já comendo seu lanche.

"Como ela é inocente, acreditou mesmo que estava falando de escola" – pensaram todos

-Sim – disse o rapaz.

-Que bom Gaa-kun– disse Sakura sinceramente.

Eles ficaram conversando sobre a escola por todo o intervalo.

Sasuke notou que desde que o Gaara estava junto deles, sakura só olhava para o ruivo, sorria para o ruivo e se preocupava com o ruivo. Por dentro dele o sentimento de raiva começou a brotar, era algo que ele não conhecia direito: "Ciúme" . Um sentimento que corroí a vontade de Sasuke era trancar Sakura somente para ele.

-Bom, vamos para as salas? – disse Ino vendo a hora

-Sim simm – disse Sai, querendo afastar Sakura de Gaara o mais rápido possível.

Eles se levantaram e seguiram pelo caminho, quando pensaram que iriam se separar no corredor todos foram para o mesmo lugar. Sakura conversava com Gaara, quando estava na porta de sua sala.

-Nossa, todos vieram me trazer aqui? – disse Sakura surpresa.

-Acho que sim, exceto eu que estudo aqui agora – disse Sai sorrindo e olhando de forma debochada para Gaara.

-Normalmente só o Sasuke faz isso – disse Sakura olhando para Sasuke e sorrindo

-E eu prefiro fazer sozinho – disse o rapaz de cara feia, o que fez Sakura corar. E deixar Gaara meio com raiva. Ele viu que ela havia corado pelo comentário do moreno que ele desconhecia.

-Vou entrando e obrigada – disse Sakura indo para sua mesa acompanhada de Sai sob o olhar da turma.

Sakura sentou em sua carteira e Sai na única carteira livre que ficava na frente. Como havia matado o primeiro tempo não poderia reclamar do lugar.

"_Tenho que chegar mais cedo para sentar perto da Sakura, aquele Neji ta do lado dela" _pensou Sai

Uma morena com coques no cabelo que estava sentada na frente de Sakura virou para trás.

-Oi Sakura – disse a menina

-Olá Tenten – respondeu a garota

-A festa tava ótima ontem nê – diz Tenten

-Sim, as festas da Ino são sempre ótimas – disse Sakura feliz pelo comentário a festa da amiga.

-Hum, tipo quem são todas essas pessoas ao seu redor? – perguntou Tenten

-Que pessoas? – pergunta Sakura

-Aquele sentado ali, o ruivinho e o seu namorado lá. – perguntou a menina e muitos ouvidos começaram a prestar atenção no papo.

-O Sai-kun é um amigo de infância que foi estudar fora, o Gaa-kun é um amigo de mais de anos que havia se mudado e agora voltou tb e o Sasuke é meu namorado ueh! – disse Sakura corando por ter que explicar sobre tantos garotos e sobre o Sasuke, pois era difícil fazer isso, eles não tinham uma historia como o Sai ou o Gaara. Mais ele também era importante tanto para ela. _"Desde quando ?"_ –pensou ela.

-Entendi, que sortuda você é, rodeada de gatos!– disse Tenten

-Eu sei nê – disse Sakura sorrindo sinceramente

-eu não acho, são todos estranhos – disse uma voz ao lado delas

-Ninguém quer sua opinião Neji – disse Sakura sem sequer olhar ela conhecia essa voz, que admirava até pouco tempo atrás.

-Vocês não se dão bem ultimamente – disse Tenten

-Pois é - disse Sakura sem dar valor a pergunta

-É porque a Sakura gosta de pisar em quem gosta dela – disse Neji

-Mentira eu nunca faria algo assim. – disse Sakura corando

-Então porque faz comigo? – perguntou Neji olhando para Sakura intensamente

-Neji, foi você que me usou, eu gostei de você mais agora já foi, você fez muita coisa ruim para mim – disse Sakura olhando para ele.

Neji ficou calado, não havia resposta para aquilo. Ele sabia que ela gostou dele e que ela havia usado ela para se aproximar de Ino.

-Se calou sabe que tem culpa – disse Tenten botando fogo

-Não enche – foi a resposta de Neji

O professor chegou e todos se calaram.

**XxxXxx**

Em uma sala separada, um garoto cabelos rebeldes e olhos de ônix não conseguia prestar atenção em uma palavra sequer, seu pensamente estava em outro lugar, em uma certa garota de cabelos róseos.

" _O que eu significo para ela? Eu não sei, são tantas pessoas para atrapalhar. Eu sei que ela gosta do Sai pq é um grande amigo e do Gaara pelo mesmo motivo, mais e de mim? Qual vinculo eu criei com ela?" _

Esses pensamentos perturbavam Sasuke, o medo de estar se distanciando dela o assolava.

"_Será que haverá o dia em que teremos de nos separar? Será que este dia vai vir? Será que eu sou fundamental para você? O que eu sou para você Sakura?"_

**XxxXxxXXX**

O sinal de final da aula havia tocado, Sai e Sakura iam rumo a porta da escola para encontrar o resto do pessoal. Todos já estavam lá. Ino ao vê-los começou a acenar.

-Oieeee – disse Sakura só que foi interrompida por seu celular.

_-Oi mãe, ta, tudo bem, mais tem que ser agora? Ta ta tô indo. _

Sakura desliga o celular e sua cara fica totalmente triste.

-Justo hoje que eu queria ficar com vocês para matar a saudade minha mãe mandou ir rápido para casa, quer falar urgente comigo. – disse ela com cara de triste.

-É algo sério? – perguntou ino preocupada

-Acho que não – disse Sakura triste

Sai passa as mãos no cabelo dela para anima-la

-Pode ir a gente entende feosa – disse ele

-Sim – responderam Sasuke e Gaara que se encararam ao ver que falaram juntos.

-Então vou indo até amanhã. – disse a menina saindo correndo rumo sua casa.

-Então até – disse Sasuke e saiu para sua casa dando as costas ao grupo.

-Tchau – disse Gaara fazendo o mesmo e assim sobraram somente Ino e Sai.

-Acho que ficamos só nós dois – disse Ino suspirando

-Na verdade eu vou também –disse Sai andando

-O QUEEEE! VOLTA AQUI! – gritava Ino que batia com sua bolsa nas costas de Sai.

-Sua frescaaa – gritava Sai rindo da amiga. E eles seguiram caminho juntos.

**XxxXXxxX**

-O que será que era tão serio? – se perguntava Sasuke Quando seu celular tocou.

-Alô, sim sim lembro, com certeza, obrigado.

E desligando o celular Sasuke sorriu.

**XxXxxXXxX**

-CHEGUEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – gritou Sakura entrando em casa e sua mãe foi recepciona-la

-Bem vinda a casa – disse sua mãe

-O que foi mãe? – pergunta Sakura

-Bom, é que você tem que se arrumar muito hoje – disse a mãe com cara de inocente.

-Hãn? – foi a resposta da garota sem entender

-Hoje é a festa de 15 anos da uma cliente importantíssima de seu pai, portanto você já sabe tem que ir na festa – disse a mãe ainda com cara de inocente

-EU NÃOOOOOOOO VOU ! – disse Sakura Séria

-Vai sim – disse a mãe

-Eu sempre fico nos cantos, e na hora da dança me sobram os velhos, é chato mãe, eu não vou, vou sair com meus amigos – disse Sakura cruzando os braços

-A família da Ino e do Sai irão na bodas de casamento de outro cliente.

-Por que não podemos ir com eles? – perguntou Sakura

-Porque somos da mesma empresa e temos que ir em todos os eventos. – disse a mãe

-Por que a gente tem que ir sozinhos ? – resmungou Sakura

-Porque seu pai decidiu vá se arrumar logo. – disse a mãe.

-Não vou – disse Sakura batendo o pé

-Vai sim, senão sabe seus horários e mesada? – disse a mãe calmamente

-Tá já entendi, eu irei – disse a menina se dando por vencida, descruzando os braços e indo se arrumar.

"_argumentos maternos são tão eficientes "_ pensava Sakura

O dia passa num piscar de olhos.

-Está pronta Sakura? – grita sua mãe lá de baixo

-Já to descendo – disse Sakura saindo do quarto

-Esse vestido que comprei ficou realmente lindo – disse a mãe de Sakura

-Obrigada mãe – disse a menina sorrindo

A garota deu uma voltinha, ela estava com um vestido tomara que caia e saia rodada rosa claro, seu cabelo estava solto e com uma pequena tiara de brilhantes e no rosto trazia uma pequena mascara de paetês brancas. A maquiagem leve, nos lábios gloss para faze-los brilhar e ficarem vermelhinhos e suculentos.

-Esse tema de mascaras é lindo não acha? – diz a mãe

-sim eu adorei – disse Sakura e as duas entraram no carro que o seu pai havia mandado para busca-las, pois ele já estava na festa.

Elas seguiram para o salão aonde seria a festa e encontraram seu pai vestido com um lindo smoking.

Eles foram para a festa e falaram com todos e Sakura como sempre foi muito elogiada.

-Vou sentar um pouco – disse Sakura, a garota sentou em uma mesa e ficou bebericando o champanhe e comendo uns salgados.

Ficou um tempo admirando o salão, a decoração estava muito bonita, Flocos de neve caindo, tudo branco e prata, com flores decorando, seda nas mesas e muita elegância. A pista de dança era rodeada por flores e velas, extremamente elegante para a valsa da debutante.

-A VALSA DA DEBUTANTE IRÁ COMEÇAR! JOVENS SE JUNTEM NO MEIO – disse o locutor.

E com isso Sakura suspirou, ela odiava esse momento, quando teria de ir pro meio e dançar uma valsa com algum desconhecido que simplesmente a babaria a dança toda. Obrigações. Dizia ela para si mesma.

Sakura foi para o salão a espera de um parceiro, torcendo para que não fosse um velho. Quando todos os olhos se viraram para a porta. Um garoto com smoking impecável entrando no salão, tinha cabelo revoltado, e sob a mascara uns olhos ônix muito profundos.

Apesar dos olhares o rapaz procurava por alguém, e quando avistou Sakura, seus olhares se cruzaram, a escuridão do dele se achou na imensidão das esmeraldas dela. Ele sorriu e seguiu para o caminho dela, ele se aproximou, estendeu a mão para a garota e a tirou para dançar. Todos os olhares eram para eles. Quem era aquele rapaz?

-Você acha que eu permitiria minha namorada dançar com outro rapaz? – disse o jovem bem próximo a orelha dela, guiando Sakura com graciosidade pelo salão

-Sasuke? – perguntou a menina ainda arrepiada pela sensação proporcionada pelo jovem.

-Quem mais é seu namorado heim Sakura? – disse o rapaz olhando para ela sério.

-Ninguém – disse Sakura encabulada.

A valsa dançada entre as flores com flocos de neves caindos, os olhares eram deles, mais não podiam notar pois os olhos de Sasuke somente viam os de Sakura e ela também só conseguia olhara para ele.

A valsa acabou e eles seguiram para a mesa.

-Como você soube dessa festa? – perguntou Sakura ao Sasuke

-Foi sua mãe que me convidou – disse ele

-Que bom que você está aqui – disse Sakura sorrindo

- Que bom que eu vim – disse o rapaz tabém sorrindo.

O coração de ambos disparou.

A partir daí Sakura se ocupou apresentando o rapaz para as pessoas, o titulo de namorado era elogiado por todos.

-Que gracinha de casal – dizia a dona da festa

-Ele é realmente lindo – disse a debutante

-Ela também é maravilhosa – dizia o dono da festa

-Obrigada – agradecia Sakura

Depois de um bom tempo de apresentações e obrigações Sakura se vê livre com seus pais.

-Já ta tarde quer ir para casa Sakura? – perguntou seu pai

-Claro – respondeu Sakura rapidamente

-Eu a levo – disse Sasuke

-Obrigado – disse o pai da Sakura os levando até a porta.

Sasuke guiou Sakura para seu carro. Era uma limosine igual a que veio. Ele também estava de motorista.

-Quer ir em algum lugar antes? – perguntou Sasuke

-Hummm, que tal na ponte? – disse Sakura sorrindo

Eles foram para lá e Sasuke ficou admirando com o lugar, era lindo, as luzes, a água e Sakura sorrindo. Seu coração parecia que não ia agüentar mais muito tempo, a garota com cabelos voando admirada com a beleza do lugar e feliz de estar ali com ele. Sasuke foi se aproximando da garota. Ela estava tão perdida na paisagem que nem sequer notou a aproximação. Porém um carro passou muito próximo e Sakura se assustou.

-Melhor irmos não acha? – disse ela sorrindo

-Se você acha – e com isso Sasuke foi pro carro.

Se fosse outra menina ele teria a beijado, mais sendo a Sakura ele travou, ele não sabia como nem porque mais aquela garota havia dominado todo seu ser, havia mudado tudo o que ele pensava saber, ela era o mistério que ele queria desvendar.

Eles seguiram para a casa de Sakura, Sasuke a levou até a porta, Sakura abriu a porta e Sasuke olhando não poderia acabar assim, se sentiu frágil e perdido. Sakura olhou nos olhos dele para se despedir

-Obrigada por hoje foi muito bom – disse ela sorrindo. Sasuke deu um passo a frente, com a mão delicadamente subiu a mascara que escondia a face da garota, Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar com o toque dele, Sasuke foi se aproximando lentamente, suas respirações estavam alteradas, Sakura podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. Ela não conseguia pensar, olhava para aqueles olhos ônix e se perdia. Sasuke retirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia no rosto e seus lábios se encostaram. Era o primeiro beijo dela e como se fosse o primeiro dele. Seus corações batiam desesperados e num beijo calmo e carinhoso Sakura sentiu algo que nunca pensou que sentiria. Que sensação era aquela? Que vontade de puxa-lo para perto de si e agarra-lo com tudo? A cada movimento mais intenso Sakura perdia cada vez mais o controle. Sasuke de olhos fechados sentia seu coração pulsar fortemente. Era um momento único ... Era uma sensação única... Em um momento de sanidade ela se separa dele. Recuperando o ar do beijo demorado, ela olha para ele. Sasuke estava respirando com a boca aberta, e Sakura podia ouvir, somente isso estava fazendo com que ela perdesse o controle. Não poderia fazer isso assim, agir por ipulso e com isso, ovida por isso a garota correu para sua casa e fechou a porta na cara dele.

-Sakura o que houve? – perguntou Sasuke perplexo

-Boa noite Sasuke – disse a menina escorregando pela porta.

**XxXxxXX**

**Sasuke**

"_Eu pensei que ela estivesse gostando tanto quanto eu._

_Será que eu forcei a barra? Será que ela me odeia? O que eu fiz? Eu decidi que quero fazer uma nova historia com ela. Eu também serei importante para você Sakura."_

E com isso o rapaz foi embora, mais antes gritou um boa noite bem alto para ela.

**Sakura**

"_O que foi isso?" _

Pensou a garota com a perna bamba e sentindo o coração disparar somente ao ouvir a voz dele dando boa noite.

Um olhar acompanhou toda a situação.

-Hum quer dizer que minha priminha está dando beijos assim na rua? Hum, acho que essa minha visita vai ser mais divertida do que eu pensei. – disse um jovem que estava no seu carro esperando o retorno dos tios lendo um livro.

Seu nome? Kakashi

**XxxXXxxxxXx**

**Weee acabouu xD heuehueheuheu ! **

**Esse capitulo foi especial para os reviews e e-mails pedindo um momento Sasuke Sakura xD o coitado tava e desvantagem com tanta gente boa nê? Agora acho que ele ta em pé de igualdade do Gaara e do Sai **

**Gostaram do apelido que a Sakura pôs no Gaara? Gaa-kun é tão meigo heuehuehe Eu adorei /s **

**Obrigada pelo apoio gente Espero que gostem realmente desse cap . **

**E claro deixem uma review não custa nada clicar e escrever nê TT Faça a autora feliz ehuehue xD **

**Respondendo as Reviews .**

_Angel-Kin_

_Acho que a Temari vai aparecer sim - Núcleo du capeta malvadão vai chegar ehuehue xD Tadinha mais alguns persona te que fazer os vilões TT _

**Sakura Soryu**

**Amigaaa xD o Kakashoi vai ser o prio dos infernus da Sakura ehueheu xD sim sim ele vai fazer muita coisa feia X.x ehuehue mais eu gosto do Kakashi xD **

**Sua one shot tava perfeita D+ Amei amei xD **

**E Acho que o Gaara vai aparacer mais agora rs xD E a historia dele é linda D+ mesmo nê -**

_Sakiy_

_Que bom que gostou do cap . Nhaa eu odeio a Kikyou u dia eu faço uma fic de inu yasha soh pra poder mata-la! Ressucita-la pra matar De novo ò.Ó heuehueh xD _

**Graviola**

**Prontooo xD Momento Sakura Sasuke completo ehueheu xD Não tenho piedade sou uma autora malvadah YY **

_Srta.Rin_

_Obrigada pelo Review ! E os Reviews grandes são os melhores, -_

_Bom vai ter sim muita coisa Sakura Gaara E o Sasuke ele manipula ela, mais ele ta mudando xD Agora sim ele caiu na real que apesar de ele ser "o namorado" ele ta e desvantagem de todo mundo ! Vai ter que correr senão o gaara pega a Sakura heuhe xD _

_Beijokas_

**.SohMaisUmaVez.**

**Sim pegar todos é uma boa idéia, ais de alguns ela vai tirar casquinha heuehue xD **

_Lovenly_

_Obrigada por ter gostado -_

_Gaara faz sucesso heim! Heuheu xcD Espero que continue acompanhando_

**Sakura-chan**

**Amiga desculpa xE é que eu uso o teclado do trabalho para postar e acabo sem poder revisar, e o teclado não sai algumas palavras xD **

**Mais eu revisei este xD Mil perdões ta**

_NaNe_

_Hum eu penso em ecsrever uma fic Kakashi Sak será que fica bom? _

_Eu ainda não decidi o casal final, to vendo oq o povo quer rs quem sabe não cai sai sakura nê? . _

**Adriana Paiva**

**Existe um fã clube ate o sai tropeçando numa pedra heuheu xD pensando numa sátira para matar o coitado ehue **

**Espero que tenha gostado desse momento Sakura e Sasuke . **

**E brigada por ler ta amiga**

_Nara no Nikki_

_Eu tb curto Gaara e Ino - mais não sei se nessa vai ficar eheuh xD Pra não ficar triste lê a one shot da Sakura Soryu sobre eles que vc vai babar ta lindona heyuehue! Continue acompanhando _

**Sakura-chan**

**Atualizada **

Obrigada por cada um dos comentários Significam mito para uma autora.

Angel Sakura aka AngelZinha aka Elisabete .


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto não me pertence mais e daí? Eu uso mesmo e pronto ehuehue **

Espero que gostem desse cap curtinho ais entre provas só deu para fazer isso, senão ia ficar sem atualizar TT

Beijokassss! \o/

**Cap. 7 . Personalidade torta!**

Sakura estava em sua cama e se sentia tão descansada, nem parecia que dormiu altas horas da madrugada. E seu despertador nem havia tocado ainda. Ela foi abrindo os olhos devagar alguns raios de sol entraram por seus olhos. Ela sorriu, o dia estava lindo. Ela se espreguiçou na cama e quando estava esticando os braços

Sentiu tocar em alguma coisa.

-Que estranho? O que será que AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritava Sakura freneticamente ao ver o que ela havia tocado.

Com essa gritaria um homem de mais ou menos 18 anos estava abrindo os olhos.

-Mas você continua escandalosa! – dizia o rapaz com toda a calma

-Ka Ka KAKASHI! OQ VC TAH FAZENDO NA MINHA CAMA? – perguntou a garota olhando seriamente para o jovem ao seu lado.

-Eita eita, calma somos primos. – dizia o rapaz saindo do cobertor

-E SEM CAMISA AINDA POR CIMA! – dizia ela arregalando os olhos

-quer ver se eu to de cueca? – disse ele marotamente

-Nãooo – gritou Sakura que saiu correndo da cama

-Exagerada – disse ele rindo da situação, saiu de baixo das cobertas completamente e Sakura pode notar que ele estava somente de calça de pijama com um lindo abdômen a mostra.

"Ele é seu primo Sakura aquele que puxava seu cabelo " – repetia para si mesma ao olhar o lindo homem a frente. Nesse momento ela olhou a hora!

-O QUEEEE! JÁAAAA SÃOOOO 10:00 HORAS? – gritava Sakura e rodava pelo quarto

-Eu desliguei o despertador porque você precisava dormir priminha

-Vou te Matarrrrrr ! – disse Sakura e em um ataque de fúria pulou em cima dele e tentou enforca-lo, claro que Kakashi era maior, mais forte e homem, ele virou e pos Sakura em baixo dele presa.

-Quem vai matar quem heim? Continua indefesa que nem sempre – disse Kakashi rindo ao ver a prima sem ação

-Vou contar pra tia – disse Sakura com um riso cínico no rosto

-Sinto informar mais eu vim sozinho – disse Kakashi agora com o riso cínico ao ver o de Sakura se desfazer

-Meu deus quem vai por limites em você? – perguntou Sakura séria.

Kakashi somente riu e largou a prima.

-Ei fracote vamos dar uma volta hoje você é minha ok! – disse o rapaz saindo

-Só faço isso se você for embora hoje – disse Sakura com os olhos brilhando

-Vai sonhando, já falei com a tia ela deixou você faltar aula e ela e o tio saíram cedo para trabalhar, por isso te deixei dormir. Viu como sou generoso? – disse Kakashi fechando a porta.

-Aquele capeta! Ainda continua a me fazer de criança, EU MATO ELE! – gritava Sakura ao ir pro chuveiro.

-Priminha vai ser muito divertido ficar aqui nesta semana. – e Kakashi também foi tomar banho... em outro banheiro .

**XxxXxXXX**

Intervalo no colégio. Porta da Sala onde estudam Sai e Sakura

-Não entendo aonde ela está? – perguntava Sai

-Não sei, vai ver perdeu a hora – disse Ino

Sasuke e Gaara nada falavam. Cada um com sua preocupação.

"_Será que ela não veio pelo nosso beijo?"_

Pensava Sasuke

"_será que ela não veio por não querer me ver?" _

Pensava Gaara

**XxxXXxx**

-nhaa aonde vamos? – perguntava sakura tomando seu café da manhã

-Passear, quer ir a algum lugar? – perguntou Kakashi

-Sim, gostaria de ir na escola buscar meus amigos na saída – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Então iremos – disse Kakashi sorrindo também.

-Até você tem um lado bonzinho – disse Sakura

-Acho que posso mudar de idéia – disse Kakashi sério

-Não não x.x – e com isso eles terminaram o café da manhã.

Sakura usava uma saia de prega branca e uma blusinha de ombros caindo rosa, com isso seu sutiã branco de rendinha aparecia. Cabelo solto caindo nos ombros e uma delicada sandália sem salto branca com detalhes rosa. Sakura realmente estava delicada. Ao seu lado seu primo que era muito mais alto vestia uma caça preta e uma blusa de gola role chocolate. Eles juntos chamavam bastante atenção. Um homem tão lindo e uma garota tão delicada.

-Hum então porque você ta aqui? – perguntou Sakura indo pro colégio junto com seu primo.

-Fui aprovado na faculdade e por isso decidi relaxar um pouquinho. – disse ele descontraído

-nossa, já foi aprovado? – disse Sakura com admiração

-Nem todos na família são burros que nem você – disse Kakashi rindo

-Eii eu sou inteligente, sempre estou nas primeiras colocações – disse Sakura rubra

-sei sei – disse ele rindo

"_É tão legal perturbar ela, ela sempre acredita em tudo" _

Pensava Kakashi

O papo foi assim até chegarem na escola, e chegaram um pouquinho antes do sinal bater. Sakura viu alguns olhares para cima deles

-Nossa você fez sucesso heim – disse Sakura cutucando o primo

-Sua retardada a maioria é homem olhando pra você – disse o primo dando um soco na prima tonta

Nisso Kakashi ouviu o sinal tocar e teve uma idéia daquelas que somente ele podia ter, aquela idéias para irritar ainda mais a sua priminha.

As turmas desciam e Kakashi agarrou Sakura e pegou no colo e levantou a colocando em sua carcunda. Entre os gritos de protesto de Sakura ele a pôs nos ombros.

-Cavalinho – disse rindo

-AA seu coiso me põe no chão eu tô de saia – gritava ela

-ei tipo, assim vocÊ acha seus amigos logo e a gente sempre fez isso, e vãos embora ais rápido daqui – disse Kakashi rindo

-Me largaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritava ela

Nessa bagunça muitos olhares entre eles o de grupo de amigos de Sakura que seguiu perplexo em direção a eles. Com uma cara nada feliz os meninos acompanhados de Ino foram em direção dela.

Sasuke chegou e ficou encarando Sakura com a cara fechada.

"_hum, então é ele "_ - pensou Kakashi rapidamente ao ver Sasuke.

-Oiee genteee – gritava Sakura esquecendo de sua situação

-Sakura por que você faltou e quem é ele? – perguntou Sai com cara de poucos amigos apontando para Kakashi

-Oi Ino – disse o Kakashi sorrindo

-Oi Kakashi-kun visitando aqui? – perguntou Ino

-Sim, saudade da Sakura – disse ele rindo e levando olhares assassinos em sua direção.

-Desculpe gente eu faltei porque o meu **primo** desligou o despertador e eu perdi a hora, e ainda por cima fiquei responsável de levar ele pra passear mais vim aqui vê-los antes. – disse Sakura socando a cabeça do primo

-Primo? – disse Sasuke

-Sim, ele é o primo dela, mora longe vem mais ou menos uma vez ao ano. – disse Ino

Nesse momento Kakashi desce Sakura de seu pescoço e a segura nos braços.

-Peguei – disse rindo

-Me põe no chão – implorou Sakura

-se deixar eu dormir com você de novo – disse ele marotamente

Nesse momento Sasuke que estava se segurando puxou o braço de Sakura que caiu dos braços dele.

-Muito prazer Uchiha Sasuke namorado da Sakura – e estendeu as mãos para Kakashi acompanhado de um olhar assassino level 10. Kakashi somente sorriu e apertou as mãos dele.

-Kakashi primo e hospede da casa dos haruno até minhas aulas na faculdade começarem. – e sorriu

-Como sempre heim Kakashi – disse Ino

-É muito tarde pra consertar a minha personalidade – disse ele para ino

- Notei – disse ela.

-Vamos comer algo – disse Sakura tentando amenizar o clima e já estava no chão ao lado de gaara.

-Vamos- todos responderam inclusive Gaara que estava somente calado. Era o que ele podia fazer.

" _Porque o Sasuke fez aquilo? Ele sabe que não somos namorados de verdade, mas eu to tão confusa, beijo ontem, não consigo encara-lo"_ – pensava Sakura sem encarar Sasuke que seguia ao seu outro lado.

**XxxXxxX**

**Na sorveteria**

Eles estavam sentados tomando sorvete e conversando, Sai passou para Sakura os tópicos da aula. Kakashi conversava com Ino, Sasuke estava calado e Sakura tentava puxar assunto com Gaara. Quando...

-Então essa noite eu cheguei na casa da Sakura mais não pude entrar porque quando ela chegou nem percebeu eu carro na frente da casa. – disse ele

-Porque? – disse ino sem entender

-Pois é, ela chegou acompanhada e eu não pude atrapalhar, até pensei em ir mais sabe a Sakura tava tão vermelha e entrou em casa correndo tanto – disse ele e com isso fazendo Sakura e Sasuke engasgarem

-O que eles estavam fazendo –perguntou Sai

-Cala a boca Kakashi você não sabe de nada – disse Sakura séria encarando-o.

O clima na mesa ficou tenso

-Eu não sei nada? Realmente só sei o que eu vi – disse Kakashi desafiando Sakura

-Acho melhor você ficar calado pra não falar besteira – disse Sakura

-Por que se importa com o que eu possa dizer? – perguntou ele

-Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto – sugeriu Ino

-Porque te incomoda tanto falar sobre o que eu vi priminha? – perguntou Kakashi olhando para ela sem piscar.

Sakura sabia que ele falaria e por isso levantou-se da mesa. Ela não queria ter de dizer que aquele havia sido seu primeiro beijo. Sakura levantou e saiu andando.

Gaara estava levantando quando ouviu Kakashi

-E vocÊ Sasuke porque ficou calado? – pergunta ele

-Eu não me importo com o que você diga é indiferente pra i – disse o rapaz sério

-Você deveria para de beijar os outros em publico para evitar confusão – soltou Kakashi

Sakura pode ouvir quando passava pela porta.

"_Eu sabia que ele ia falar, aquele escroto."_ – pensou a menina ao sair do lugar corada e correndo.

-O QUE? – gritou Sai e Ino, Gaara simplesmente virou para Sasuke

-O que vocÊ fez para ela? – olhando fixamente para Sasuke

-Como se eu devesse satisfação a vocÊ – respondeu secamente Sasuke.

-Se você tocar nela mais um dedo eu acabo com você – disse Gaara e saiu atrás da Sakura

-Acorda – gritou Sasuke olhando o rapaz atrás da garota que havia entrado num táxi

-Você gosta de provocar heim Kakashi – disse Ino repreendo-o

-É mentira não é? – perguntou Sai para Sasuke

Sasuke deu os ombros.

-Como vai ser divertida essa viagem – disse Kakashi rindo das reações

-Eu não acho – disse Sai se levantando. Sendo acompanhado de Sasuke que já estava para sair também. Antes de ir Sasuke se aproxima de Kakashi

-Você toma cuidado com o que você faz, se você magoar a Sakura eu arrebento a tua cara – disse SAsuke e deu as costas.

-Realmente eu vou me divertir – disse para Ino que estava furiosa com a atitude do grupo

-Bando de problemáticos. – disse ele

Sakura chegou em casa e sentou em sua cama, tirou a sua roupa e ia pro banho mais desistiu e ficou de calcinha e sutiã deitada na mesma.

"_Eu odeio o Kakashi, pq ele tem que ser assim? Ele podia ter respeitado a minha opção de não falar nada, nem eu sei o que está acontecendo."_ Ela olha pro teto e solta o cabelo. _" eu não sei porque de uns tem,pó pra cá o Sasuke tem sido como um namorado mesmo. Mais eu não sei como agir. Será que é um jogo dele? Será que ele ao menos gosta de mim? Eu me sinto confusa. E no mais aquele foi meu primeiro beijo" _ Sakura toca seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos e fica vermelha. _"Ele agiu como senão tivesse acontecido nada, a gente se beijou. E eu coração dispara só de vê-lo"_ Ela vira na cama. _" E tem o Gaara, ele voltou eu não sei o que eu sinto mais quando eu to com o gaa-kun eu me sinto bem. Fiquei feliz dele ter voltado."_ Ela suspira _" eu não sei de nada_ " e segue pro seu banho

Sakura sai do banho e vai pro pc checar seus e-mails

**VocÊ tem 3 mensagens novas**

_De: Escola Konoha_

_Para: Haruno Sakura_

_Assunto: Viagem escolar_

_A viagem escolar está marcada para daqui a três dias e o destino será Okinawa. _

_Contamos com sua presença._

_A Direção_

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MEU DEUSSSSSSSSSSSS! OKINAWA? – gritava Sakura

_De: Yamanaka Ino_

_Para: Haruno Sakura_

_Assunto: Viagem e Beijo_

_Ei, é verdade o lance que o Kakashi disse? Você e o Sasuke tavam se beijando na porta? _

_E sobre a viagem vamos comprar roupas juntas? As aulas acabam cedo amanhã por causa da prova. Diz que sim?_

_Ino ._

- Essa Ino Deixa responder. Ta difícil esconder a verdade dela – disse Sakura

_De: Sakura Haruno_

_Para: Yamanaka Ino_

_Assunto: RE: Viagem e Beijo_

_Sim vamos comprar roupas quero sair do colégio o mais rápido possível. Nada de menino nenhum temos que conversar. _

_Sobre o beijo não foi bem assim o Sasuke me beijou e eu sai correndo. Sou uma boba mais eu te explico melhor._

_Se abrir o bico morre porquinha..._

_Sakura _

-Pronto vamos para a ultima. – disse Sakura

_De: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Para: Sakura Haruno_

_Assunto:..._

_Sakura, _

_Por acaso está com raiva de mim? E quem é aquele idiota do seu primo? _

_Viu o destino da viagem é na minha casa. Quero te mostrar as coisas por lá. Vai ser divertido._

_Espero que possamos conversar temos algumas coisas para conversar. _

_Sasuke_

-Ai eu deuso, não vou responder, não quero, não posso, e ele ne tocou no beijo- disse Sakura deletando a mensagem que recebeu.

A garopta ao ouvir a porta da sala abrir trancou a do seu quarto e sabiamente ela adivinhou quem era.

-Sakura para de frescura abre essa porta- gritava Kakashi batendo na porta

-MORREEE KAKASHI! – respondeu Sakura

-Larga de ser frecas – dizia Kakashi

-Ei se manca, tchau! – e com isso aumentou o som no ultimo volume.

**XxXXxXXxxxXX**

**Acabou eheuhe eu sei que ta pekenino mais eu to em provas na facul e não dá pra bobear Esse cap é um meio termo e o lance vai ficar legal na praia heuh ! Espero que continuem a acompanhar . **

**A praia vai ser a reta final da historia - já tenho ela em mente e vai ficar divertida pelo menos...**

**Oq acharam do Kakashi? Ele é o capetinha ehueheuh Ele vai esquentar a historia e digamos que na reta final muita coisa vai acontecer heueheuehuehe ! **

**É isso me fui**

_**Não irei responder os Scraps nesse cap, devido a pressa no proximo eu respondo ta Beijokas**_

Angel Sakura aka AngelZinha aka Bete


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto não me pertence. Mais Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, Gaara e Sai sim eles são meus gotosus **

_Mais um cap em tempo recorde ehueh postando dias seguidos Reta final da fic P Aproveitem ._

_Não deixem de comentar tá! Não custa nada e vai me fazer super feliz D_

**Cap 8 Oq muda quando a verdade vem a tona? **

Sakura estava em sua cama quando seu despertador tocou. Ela estava bastante adiantada, com medo de que Kakashi tivesse mudado de novo o despertador. Ela se levantou tomou um banho, se arrumou e foi para a cozinha onde fez o lanche de todos os seus amigos, em seguida terminou sua maquiagem e ficou em seu quarto fazendo uma lista do que comprar para a viagem. Seus pais no jantar lhe deram o cartão de credito liberado para comprar o que quisesse. Presente por ser tão boa filha. Ela não queria chegar cedo no colégio para não ter de encarar Sasuke. Ela não sabia realmente como poderia vê-lo depois daquele beijo. _Seu primeiro beijo_. E também não saberia o que fazer depois de todos saberem desse beijo.

_Lista de compras_

_1 biquíni _

_1 maiô_

_1 sandália_

_1 roupa para ir_

_1 roupa para voltar_

_1 saída de praia _

_1 vestido curto_

_1 roupa para tarde_

_1 bolsa_

Sakura admirou a lista e disse:

-Acho que ta bom, apesar de que eu sei que vou comprar mais mesmo.

Olhou o relógio e viu que estava no horário de sair para chegar um pouquinho atrasada.

-Isso vai ser suficiente – disse ela

Ao chegar na porta de sua casa ela sentiu uma mão puxando-a para si

Era Kakashi que a estava abraçando

-Volta logo! - disse ele sério

-Me larga, ta achando que eu esqueci oq vc fez? – disse Sakura vermelha se soltando. Novamente ele estava de calça de pijama sem camisa, os cabelos pratas arrepiados e no rosto uma cara de sono.

-Não mais você volta pra mim – disse ele sorrindo, Sakura saiu correndo dando a língua para aquele ser lindo mais com uma personalidade podre.

Sakura chegou na escola e como planejado Sasuke não estava na porta pois o sinal já havia batido, ela suspirou aliviada, correu para a sala e sentou em sua carteira normal. Apesar de Sai estar na sala Sakura sequer olhou para ele. Não que estivesse com raiva mais por vergonha. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando recebeu um bilhete de uma menina da carteira da frente.

_Sakura, quero falar com você na saída por favor me encontre no banheiro feminino da quadra de esportes. Assunto de seu interesse. _

Sakura sem entender disse que sim e a garota que ela sequer conhecia deu um sorriso.

"_Que estranho_" – pensou Sakura

A aula correu normalmente e como Sakura havia pedido, um pouco antes do sinal bater Ino já estava na porta para buscar a amiga. Elas tinham muito o que conversar. Muitas coisas a serem ditas. Sakura pegou a refeição que havia feito para Gaara, Sasuke e Sai e deixou na mesa de Sai.

-Por favor entregue uma para o Sasuke e para o Gaa-kun uma é sua Sai-kun – e saiu para a porta

-Não vai comer conosco? – perguntou Sai

-Preciso falar com a Ino Até – e saiu correndo puxando a amiga. Sasuke e Gaara que estavam chegando viram a cena e foram na direção delas, mas Sai entrou na frente e tacou neles a refeição que Sakura fez.

-Elas disseram que querem conversar acho que nós também precisamos – disse Sai puxando os dois rapazes para o lado oposto ao delas.

**XxXXXx**

As meninas sentaram em baixo de uma arvore bem afastada dos ouvidos alheios.

-Então Sakura me conte o que está acontecendo e eu sei que tem uita coisa acontecendo – disse Ino abrindo a comida que havia recebido dela

-Nem sei como começar – disse Sakura vermelha

-Do inicio nê – disse Ino

-Mas, - disse Sakura e foi interrompida por ino

-Eu sou sua melhor amiga desde sempre e é horrível não poder te ajudar Sakura abre o bico logo – disse Ino

Sakura suspirou

-Então lembra de quando eu gostava do Neji e ele me usou pra chegar em você? – pergunta ela

-Sim eu lembro. – disse Ino com a boca cheia

-Então eu entrei num chat e acabei conhecendo o Sasuke e dada a circunstancia ele me ajudou muito, ele se tornou meu amigo e tinha acabado de terminar seu namoro e decidiu me ajudar a se vingar do Neji, e por isso largou a cidade dele e veio pra cá. – disse Sakura vermelha

-Não acredito – disse Ino

-Desde então estamos namorando de mentirinha. Ele disse que ficaria aqui até quando fosse divertido. E tem ficado. Mas eu não entendo mais ele e nem o porque disso tudo. – disse Sakura suspirando

-Não acredito, quer dizer que na verdade vocês dois nunca – disse ino perplexa

-Sim nunca namoramos – disse Sakura vermelha

-Mas ele realmente age como um namorado – disse ino ainda não acreditando

-Eu não entendo disso, mas ele ... me beijou – disse Sakura tampando o rosto

-Sakura está claro que ele gosta de você – disse Ino

-Não pode, porque ele disse na primeira vez que nos encontramos para que eu não me apaixonasse por ele – disse Sakura olhando para o chão

-Acho que ele se apaixonou sim. E isso é um problema Sakura – disse Ino pensativa

-Não entendi – disse Sakura realmente sem entender

-Eu imaginei que você ainda não tivesse entendido a situação e eu vou ser franca. – disse Ino séria

-Explica por favor – disse Sakura

-É o seguinte como eu sei que você é uma lerda vou falar na cara dura, o Sasuke gosta de você eu sei pelo modo que ele te olha e te trata, o Sai também gosta de você ele mesmo me disse e o Gaara ta na cara dura que também gosta de você. Isso é realmente um problema. Você tem que decidir Sakura quem você quer senão vai acabar criando problemas para todos inclusive para você. – disse Ino

Sakura estava com os olhos arregalados. Seria isso verdade?

-Não você ta enganada Ino – disse Sakura rindo nervosamente

-Não estou Sakura e o problema é de quem você gosta mais, já que possui sentimento claros pelos três – disse ela

-Eu ainda não acredito nisso – disse Sakura sem graça

-Por isso que digo que você é uma lerda. Oq vc sente por cada um deles? – perguntou Ino

Sakura pensou por alguns instantes...

-Eu não sei, nunca vi Sai como homem ele é meio um irmão Ino – disse Sakura

-Sai descartado – disse Ino abaixando um dedo de suas mãos

-Gaa-kun foi meu primeiro amor. Só que eu não o conheço mais, só sei que eu me sinto bem com ele. – disse Sakura

-Gaara dentro falta o sasuke – disse ino

-Eu não sei, eu simplesmente não sei, eu gosto do Sasuke também. Ele me faz sentir bem. Mas ele disse aquilo – disse Sakura corando

-então estamos presas entre Gaara e Sasuke. – disse Ino

-Mas Ino você pode estar errada nê? – pergunta Sakura

-não – disse a menina

-Agora não vou saber como agir perto deles – disse Sakura

-Acho melhor você dar um tempo para pensar melhor, espaço. Eu fico com você, longe deles.– disse Ino abraçando a amiga

-Obrigada Ino, você é a melhor amiga do mundo – respondeu Sakura abraçando a garota.

**XxxXXx**

Três rapazes seguiam para o terraço aonde iriam ter uma verdadeira conversa de homens.

-Bom vamos jogar limpo agora. Eu sou a fim da Sakura desde sempre e por isso farei o que for preciso para ficar com ela – disse Sai causando uma certa surpresa, ninguém sabia que ele seria tão direto

-Eu tb gosto dela por isso tb vou lutar por ela, nada pessoal contra nenhum de vocês – disse Gaara

-E ela é minha e a defenderei com unhas e dentes, e nada particular também. – disse Sasuke

-Então para não ser ruim pra Sakura vamos decidir isso nessa viagem se estendermos muito iremos faze-la sofrer – disse Sai

-Ok- concordaram todos

-Sem ressentimentos – disse Sai

-Sem ressentimentos – disse Gaara

-Idem – respondeu Sasuke

**XxxXXxxx**

Sakura e Ino seguem para a sala de aula após o sinal ter tocado.

-Então combinado vamos juntas comprar as coisas da viagem. – disse Sakura

-Sim, e quem sabe você e eu não achamos um novo amor – disse Ino rindo

As duas riram e seguiram para suas aulas.

O sinal final tocou e antes que Sai pudesse falar com Sakura a garota que lhe mandou o bilhete mais cedo a puxou da sala. Quando Ino chegou na sala Sakura já não estava mais lá. Ela olhou para Sai que lhe respondeu antes mesmo da pergunta

-Uma menina estranha puxou ela – disse ele. Ino que era mais esperta e também estava ouvindo certas coisas saiu correndo deixando sua mochila cair no chão. Sai pegou e sem entender seguiu a menina, vendo a cena Sasuke e Gaara que chegavam também foram atrás da garota.

-Hum, er, pode me largar agora – disse Sakura entrando no banheiro que a menina a levou

-Não até ter certeza que você não vai correr. – disse a menina com a voz dura

-Eu heim, sobre o que você quer falar comigo? – disse Sakura puxando seu braço e se soltando.

Uma menina atrás dela fechou a porta do banheiro e Sakura pôde ver 4 meninas a espera dela. Ela não entendeu mais a situação não era das melhores, o clima estava pesado.

-Você que é Sakura nê ! – disse uma menina de cabelos pretos lisos

-Sim eu mesma – disse Sakura estendendo a mão que foi ignorada pela garota. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça dela.

-Queremos fazer umas perguntinhas. – disse uma garota de cabelos loiros cacheados.

-Hãn – foi a resposta da Sakura

-Garota porque você está namorando o Sasuke kun e ainda fica dando em cima de outros garotos? – perguntou uma menina de cabelos curtos castanhos

-O que? – disse Sakura

-Não se faça de sonsa – disse a loira

-É a gente já viu você agarrada com o Sai na festa da Ino, Abraçada com o gaara na frente do colégio e se não bastasse estava no colo de um outro garoto ontem. Você não tem limite não? – disse uma menina

-Ei vocês tão entendendo tudo errado

-A gente quer que você termine com o Sasuke ele merece coisa melhor. – disse a de cabelos pretos liso

-Ei pode parar por aí, o que eu faço não diz respeito a ninguém, mas só para esclarecer o Sai e o gaara eu conheço desde minha infância e o Kakashi é meu primo – disse Sakura

-Não queremos uma vadia que nem você com o Sasuke lindo – disse a de cabelos loiros

-nem com o Sai – disse a de cabelos curtos

-E tão pouco com o Gaara – disse a de cabelos pretos lisos

-E com nenhum garoto porque você é uma galinha. – disse uma das meninas e todas riram.

-Olha o respeito, vacas são vocês, que deixou me ofenderem assim – disse Sakura

-Não esqueçam do Neji que foi usado por ela– disse a loira

-Que vadia. – disse a de cabelos curtos

-Vai largar deles por bem ou por mal? – perguntou a loirinha

-Ei garota se manca eu não vou largar meus amigos por capricho de meninas malucas que nem vocês- disse Sakura séria.

Nesse momento uma das garotas voaram em cima de Sakura que desviou e deu um chute nela fazendo-a cair.

-Vão querer fazer isso mesmo – disse Sakura séria

-Com certeza você vai se arrepender.

E com isso todas foram para cima de Sakura que batia em qualquer uma que se aproximava, só que ela estava apanhando por serem 4 contra 1.

Sakura estava apanhando e revidando quando uma conseguiu segurar seu cabelo por trás e agora a estavam prendendo, a menina de cabelos loiros dava chutes na barriga da Sakura enquanto as outras seguravam, Sakura cuspiu sangue na cara da loira que deu um chute que a fez quase desmaiar. Nesse momento Sakura viu a parta abrindo.

-SUAS VACAS O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – disse Ino dando uma voadora na loira e Sakura aproveitando o susto se soltou. Quatro contra duas era mais justo e com isso Sakura e Ino _desceram o cacete nas duas_. Até elas não agüentarem

-Se pegarem ela de covardia de novo eu não paro até acabar com vocês – disse Ino. Que quase não havia apanhado. Sakura já havia batido bastante nela antes de ser pega.

Sakura saiu andando do banheiro acompanhada de Ino, até fechar a porta ela andou normalmente, após cruzarem a porta e fecha-la. Sakura caiu nos braços de Ino. Os meninos que estavam na porta viram aquilo e correram na direção delas.

-O que houve? – perguntou sasuke preocupado

-Vocês são idiotas? – perguntou Ino levando Sakura para a enfermaria

-Fala logo Ino – pediu Sai

-As meninas ficaram com ciúme da Sakura ser o centro da atenção de vocês. Façam o favor de dar um espaço pra ela. Isso – disse Ino apontando para o estado da garota. – isso deve ter sido um golpe muito forte para ela, que estava acostumada a ser querida.

-Podemos ajudar a leva-la até a enfermaria? – perguntou Gaara

-Claro – disse Ino

Quando chegaram lá, em silêncio a enfermeira cuidou de Sakura.

Ino estava saindo da sala quando virou-se para eles.

-Por favor alguém me ajuda a pegar as meninas que deixamos no banheiro – disse Ino

-Porque? Deixa morrer lá! – disse Sasuke

-Idiota – respondeu Ino seguindo sozinha

Quando percebeu que justo a pessoa que ela menos esperava foi com ela.

-E você está legal? – perguntou Gaara

-Sim eu to legal. – disse Ino parando e as lágrimas correndo dos olhos

-Fala – disse Gaara

-Eu imaginei que fossem fazer algo assim e não pude ajudar a minha amiga, ela tava presa pelos cabelos e cuspindo sangue, eu não consegui proteger a minha melhor amiga – disse Ino chorando

Gaara se aproximou dela e a abraçou

-Pode chorar – disse ele, e ela surpresa não recusou o peito dele onde chorou bastante até irem encontrar as meninas que haviam batido.

Como combinado Sakura e Ino sairam da enfermaria e foram para a casa de Sakura no dia seguinte foram fazer compras, nos dois dias seguintes elas ficaram muito ocupadas arrumando malas, vendo locais e principalmente fugindo dos rapazes. Ino achava divertido esse pic esconde e estar com a amiga só pra ela.

Ela se lembrou que nada mudou desde o primário quando ela salvava a sua querida amiga Sakura. Ela ia ficar perto porque não queria que ela sofresse de novo.

Como era esperado o dia da viagem chegou e nesse tempo Sakura não viu nenhum dos meninos e continuou brigando com Kakashi todos os dias em sua casa, apesar de ele estar mais meigo que o normal. Provavelmente Ino pudesse ter falado com ele sobre o ocorrido. Ele soube da viagem escolar também.

Sakura seguiu para o ônibus junto da Ino. E poderia dizer que estava muito linda.

Ela usava um vestido branco de alcinha com fitinhas rosas. Por baixo um biquíni rosa e um chinelinho branco no pé. Seus cabelos presos e dois coques laterais e um chapéu branco.

Ino estava com um vestido florido azul e seu cabelo estava solto, usava um chapéu de palha e chinelinho de palha.

-E vamos a praia – disse Ino puxando a amiga sob os olhares dos meninos e principalmente de Gaara, sasuke e Sai.

Sakura sorriu para Ino.

-Obrigada – disse ela

-Que bom que você sorriu tava preocupada testuda. – disse a amiga abrançando-a.

-desculpe te preocupar – disse Sakura abraçando ela também

-Como você ta? – perguntou Ino vendo o vento mexer o cabelo da amiga

- To bem agora, mais foi estranho – disse Sakura suspirando

-Não vai se repetir – disse Ino

-Não mesmo olha como elas correm da gente – disse Sakura rindo

-E eu nem usei aquele golpe secreto – disse Ino se gabando

E as duas riam.

Sakura se sentia triste pelo modo como as pessoas estava julgando-a sem nem saber o que estava se passando. E ela que havia acabado de descobrir sobre os sentimentos deles nem podia dizer o que sentia, nem pôde pensar nisso pois depois do ocorrido não tinha sequer cara para olha-los.

Os boatos diziam que Sakura brigou com as meninas para poder ficar com todos, ela não iria abrir mão de nenhum. Só pareciam se esquecer que isso era no sentido de amizade e não de namoro.

Suspiro

-Se anima amiga, vamos para a praia. – disse a garota loira sorrindo

-Sim a praia. – disse Sakura olhando pela janela e vendo o mar, ela se sentiu desde alguns dias pela primeira vez leve.

-Até que vai ser divertido estar na praia – disse ela para Ino

-É assim que se fala.

**XxxXxxxX**

As meninas se hospedaram e como ainda era cedo decidiram ir para a praia.

-Inaugurar os biquinissssss – gritava ino

- simmmmm – respondia Sakura que foi com ino para a praia que era em frente ao hotel. Na verdade acho que elas chamavam muita atenção juntas, para aqueles que sempre as viam no colégio não poderiam dizer o porque tantos olhares eram direcionados para elas.

Ino estava com um biquíni dourado e seus cabelos soltos, o sol batia no biquíni e refletia, na parte de baixo estava com um short jeans curtíssimo. Sakura estava com seu cabelo nos dois coques ainda, um biquíni tomara que caia rosa e uma saia branca transparente e chinelinho branco. O transito parou ao ver as duas beldades de corpo escultural seguindo para a praia ignorando todas as pessoas ao redor.

-Se divertir – disse Ino

-Com certeza disse Sakura E as duas deram as mãos e foram rumo a areia da praia.

**XxXXxxX**

**The End ehuehehueheuehue Sim acabeio aqui propositalmente O proximo cap sera romance puro por isso não coube de pô-lo aqui**.

**Desculpe se ta faltando o Amor na fic x.x mais no próximo cap vai ser sim bem melado E a fic já está na sua reta final**

_Gente agradeço mesmo as reviews e eu leio todas, sempre que posso venho conferir se tem comentário novo, por isso se vc ler, por favor deixe um comentariozinhu D_

_Novamente devido as provas não vou deixar resposta as revienws mais qualquer coisa meu msn ta no profile me grite por lá _

_Espero que gostem _

**OS: alguém, notou uma súbita mudança de alguém no meio da fic? Lalala .**

_Na próxima eu vou responder todas as reviews yeah \o/ _

_Angel Sakura aka Bete aka AngelZinha_


End file.
